Entre disfraces, sedantes, golpes e insultos
by Haruu Lee
Summary: Existían días malos, días muy malos y "esos" días, pero jamás habría pensado que una simple idea infantil acabaría por ponerlo en una situación tan catastrófica y vergonzosa como aquella. Y entre disfraces, sedantes, golpes e insultos, el Sargento Rivaille se vio obligado a dejar a un lado su orgullo y autoridad para cumplir los caprichosos deseos de cierto niño. RiRen.
1. Capítulo Único

¡Hola querido lector! Antes de que comiences a leer, debo advertirte que esta es una historia muy larga, aproximadamente unas 10.500 palabras. Así que siéntate en un lugar cómodo, tráete un café y ¡A leer! (?)

Advertencias: Sólo insolencias.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener.**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**~o~o~o~ Entre disfraces, sedantes, golpes e insultos : Capítulo Único ~o~o~o~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-No -Soltó a secas sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¡Pero Heichou, piense en las posibilidades! -Insistía Eren, persiguiendo al mayor por entre los pasillos- ¡Sería un excelente refuerzo positivo para todos!

-Ya te dije que no -Respondió tajante.

-Por favor, ni siquiera ha pensado si es algo bueno o malo. De verdad esto sería mucho mejor para la legión de reconocimiento y también para usted -Siguió molestando, siendo ignorando olímpicamente.

El sargento acarició irritado su sien. Volteó, mirando con todo el odio, fastidio y desprecio posible al maldito bastardo de Eren; si las miradas mataran, en ese momento el joven habría estado experimentando la más terrible y dolorosa de las muertes. Antes de dejarle siquiera abrir la boca nuevamente, tomó el cuello de su uniforme y lo pateó cruelmente en el estómago, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo -Gruñó entre dientes, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la cara de dolor del que se _suponía _que era su protegido- No es no, y así de queda. Digas lo que digas no harás cambiar mi opinión, así que mejor anda a hacer algo más productivo y ve a ayudar a Hanji con sus experimentos, a ver si en una de esas halla la cura a tu estupidez.

Chasqueó la lengua, siguiendo su camino rumbo a la habitación, totalmente consciente de que el mocoso estaba tras suyo, al parecer aún no tenía intenciones de acabar con su acoso "Golpéalo, lánzalo escaleras abajo y deshazte del cadáver antes de que todos te descubran" Gritaba su cerebro cada vez más fuerte, conforme se acercaba a su destino.

-Eren... -Su voz sonó gélida, cortante y peligrosa. El aludido dio un respingo- Si me estás acompañando solo para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, será mejor que desaparezcas en ese mismo momento si no quieres ser comida de titán -Amenazó antes de continuar su marcha. Festejó con triunfo en su interior al ver como asentía y retrocedía un par de pasos, incluso Eren Jaeger sabía que no era bueno tentar a la suerte y al genio del mayor.

¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido esa descabellada idea? De seguro le estaba dando muy pocas tareas y disponía de demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, necesitaba idear más trabajos estúpidos para mantener a ese mocoso entretenido, así evitaría que volviera a salir con una idiotez como aquella.

Era eso o coserle la boca para que, en el desafortunado caso de que se le volviera a ocurrir algo tan descabellado e imposible como _aquello_, no pudiera decirlo.

Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la suave cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido en techo. Necesitaba castigarlo. Primero por tener la osadía de llevarle la contra e insistirle a un superior y segundo porque simplemente se le daba la gana, la situación había sido demasiado fastidiosa y necesitaba torturar cadetes para liberar su frustración. Suspiró resignado, ya era muy tarde, había dejado a Eren a medio camino sin haberle dado su merecida paliza, _debería _haberlo golpeado tan, tan fuerte, que lo sucedido en el juicio habría sido una dulce caricia comparado con eso. Pero no lo había torturado, ni tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza el hacerlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Ahí estaba el problema.

Ya casi no lo reprendía ni sancionaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué extraña cosa le había picado a ese amargado hombre como para perdonarle la vida? Pues simple, se había sensibilizado con el chiquillo, y lo que era aún peor: Se había encariñado con él. Por supuesto que su "cariño" no se podía denominar al 100% como tal, pero al fin de cuentas le había tomado aprecio, y eso, para su infortunio, el joven titán lo había notado. ¡Pero como no darse cuenta! Había que ser ciego para no poder notar que ya no lo golpeaba tanto como antes,o que ya no lo dejaba medio muerto luego de los entrenamientos, ni que tampoco le hacía enojar su estúpido comportamiento suicida.

No, ahora en cambio lo defendía muchas veces de cadetes ineptos que lo trataban como a una bestia, lo dejaba dormir sin esposas y contra todo pronóstico, tenían un extraño pacto implícito de tomar té con galletitas a las 4.30 de la tarde en la azotea.

Fue un proceso de adaptación largo y lento, casi imperceptible, que requirió de mucha sangre, golpizas y pucheros, quién hubiera pensado que el resultado terminaría siendo de caótico y de lo más desfavorable para él.

Lo más trágico era que, aunque muchas veces se dijo a si mismo que estaba cavando su propia tumba y quizás futura perdición, no tenía interés alguno en cambiar la situación, porque era agradable tener un perro obediente que acatara cada uno de sus más desquiciados y extraños caprichos, y que no huyera despavorido ante la más cruel e intimidante mirada.

Pero en momentos como _esos _consideraba la opción de que quizás, sólo quizás, le había tomado _demasiada_ estima a ese niño.

El suave sonido de la puerta tocando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj extrañado, aún no era hora de entrenar ni revisar el papeleo, eso significaba que el que fuera que estuviese al otro lado sólo había venido para perturbar sus tan preciados momentos libres del día.

Se levantó con cara de pocos amigos, rogándole a todos los dioses de los que había escuchado hablar durante toda su existencia, que por favor no se tratara de cierto chico fastidioso de ojos verde azulados.

-¡Heichou! ¡Aún no ha escuchado mis motivos! -Fue lo primero que oyó tan solo al abrir.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Te dije que no ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? -Se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada. No lo comprendía. Siempre había pensado que si tenía algo realmente intimidante, eso eran sus ojos, estaba seguro que podía espantar hasta al más terrible titán en sólo unos pocos segundos si lo veía de aquella manera. Pero por alguna misteriosa y desconocida razón, ese mocoso nunca salía huyendo, ni se desmayaba u orinaba. Tan sólo un pequeño y casi imperceptible brillo en sus pupilas indicaba que muy, muy en el fondo, estaba un poquito intimidado. Sólo un poquito.

Y ese era otro problema: Eren había tomado ya demasiadas confianzas con su persona.

-Si insisto tanto es porque se que es buena idea -Le dedicó infantiles pucheros, usando esa cara de cachorro pateado que tanto odiaba, totalmente ajeno a la reflexión filosófica que tenía el sargento en esos momentos.

"Matar o no matar, he ahí la cuestión" Una vena palpitante se extendió por su frente.

-He dicho... -Comenzó a hablar con lentitud, marcando cada letra con énfasis- Que no. Si realmente valoras tu vida e integridad física, será mejor que te marches y le vayas a llorar a otra persona ¡Así que ya déjame de molestar! -Gritó lo último, cerrando de un portazo frente a la cara del menor.

Se acarició el tabique de la nariz, reprendiéndose a si mismo por dejar que el mocoso ese se tomara tantas libertades con él ¡Si hasta había perdido el miedo inicial que sentía! Seguramente estaba siendo demasiado blando, si, de seguro eso era. Nada que un vigoroso castigo y unos cuantos golpes no pudieran solucionar, necesitaba ponerlo en su lugar ahora YA.

Inhaló profundo, recordando las clases de yoga que Erwin había sugerido para disminuir el estrés de una forma más sana en vez de agobiar a sus subordinados, no le apetecía ir, pero quizás lo necesitaba. Aunque había que ser sinceros, no había nada más divertido, salvo descuartizar titanes, que ver las caras espantadas y llorosas de los cadetes, sabía a gloria ver lo que podía lograr en ellos con tan solo un par de duras palabras. La perfecta píldora anti estrés, rápida y efectiva.

Sí, eso haría. Torturaría niños para desquitarse en vista y paciencia de que ya no lo podía hacer con el motivo directo de su ira. Hace un tiempo había dejado de divertido hacerlo con Eren, si hasta parecía que le gustaba; no importaba cuanto lo golpease, ni cuanto lo pateara, ni que orden estúpida e imposible le diera, siempre regresaba con una sonrisa, al igual que como lo hace un perro con su amo… O una persona con alteración en la memoria a corto plazo.

O simplemente solo era un masoquista deseoso de tener una muerte prematura.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta terminaron por agotar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Sargento...

Sí, quizás sí quería morir.

-¡No, Eren! ¡Ya te dije que no! -Habló autoritario, encarándolo- ¡No aceptaré que hagas una pijamada masiva con trajes de animales! ¡No señor, sobre mi cadáver! -Sintió su ceja temblar en un tic que sólo aparecía cuando estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- Prefiero ser tragado y vomitado por un titán obeso antes de ser parte de esa violación a los derechos de la legión de reconocimiento. ¿Es que eres estúpido? ¡Todos ocupados pensando en como matar gigantes y tú pensando en fiestas! ¡Vuelves a mencionar este tema y juro que te amordazaré, meteré a una mazmorra y pondré miles de ratas hambrientas a tu alrededor para que te coman lentamente! ¿¡Entendiste!?

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al terminar, intentando controlar sus más oscuros y terribles instintos homicidas para no descuarizar a la "Esperanza de la humanidad". El silencio inundó el lugar, podía ver a la perfección como el rostro de Eren iba cambiando de semblante conforme pasaban los segundos: Primero perplejo, luego uno reflexivo que rápidamente fue reemplazado por la tristeza; al cabo de un momento de tornó dudoso, para finalizar con su típica serenidad.

Temió lo peor.

-Oh, bueno. En realidad no era para eso que llamaba esta vez -Respondió con simpleza, sonriendo- Me dijeron que pasó un incidente con el último experimento de Hanji-san y que necesitaban de su ayuda para solucionar el desastre.

-De acuerdo, bajo en seguida -Con un suspiro resignado salió de su cuarto. De repente le había entrado esa extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, su radar de peligro estaba al máximo, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

"Nah, debo estar enloqueciendo, he sido sometido a mucho esfuerzo mental. Bueno, al menos podré liberar tensiones torturando y masacrando a la loca esa..."

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que había sucedido esto?

El tic de su ceja cada vez se hacía más molesto y persistente, ya llegaba a pensar que se había convertido en una secuela permanente de toda esa jodida situación.

Necesitaba hacer llorar cadetes ¿Y qué era lo peor? Que no podía hacerlo. No, le habían ordenado -Sí, ordenado- no dar ninguna orden estúpida ni hacer llorar a ningún subordinado por el día jueves y viernes, DOS DÍAS. ¿Cómo era que había sucedido eso? Pues simple, la había jodido al ir a hablar con el patán de Erwin para decirle que no permitiría idioteces de un adolescente en su hermosa y pulcra legión, que antes prefería morir y que no se pondría ni aunque lo ataran un disfraz. Y debido a sus incesantes protestas y negaciones, como castigo por su desobediencia le dieron esa irónica orden.

Pasó la vista por cada uno de esos rostros sonrientes. "Malditos holgazanes que no toman en serio su trabajo" Estaba enojado, primero porque no comprendía como todos eran tan inmaduros para estar apoyando la causa, segundo porque le enojaba que Erwin fuera tan fácil de convencer, y tercero, que el bastardo de Eren se haya salido con la suya.

Definitivamente mataría a Jaeger.

.

.

_Era un día común y corriente. ¿Hora? La más preciada de la jornada. Localización: Comedor. _

_Llevaba con tranquilidad la taza de té a sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbo del caliente líquido. Si tenía una hora preferida en el día, esa era las 6.45 de la tarde, más conocida como "Hora del té". En sí, no le agradaba que tuviera que sentarse en el ruidoso comedor, podía escuchar la escandaloza voz de cada uno de sus subordinados, pero inexplicablemente, ni siquiera el bullicio parecía perturbarle en ese momento. _

_¡No había nada más perfecto que beber una deliciosa taza de té! Y ese día había sucedido algo especial, algo por lo que celebrar, oh si, era el hecho de que Eren hablaba despreocupadamente con sus amigos ¡No había ido a acosarlo con sus extraños planes extraprogramáticos! Estaba que moría de dicha, al fin el chico titán se había rendido. _

_Pero había un pequeño problema. Si todo era tan perfecto ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de sentir esa extraña sensación que le decía "Huye, lánzate por la ventana y date a la fuga"? Gracias al paso del tiempo y la experiencia, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos. Y estos le decían que algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la entrada, seguido de fuertes y estruendosas pisadas. De repente, todo el comedor guardó silencio, volteando a ver al recién llegado. _

_Hacía su entrada triunfal el hombre que provocaba desmayos en las mujeres, envidia en los hombres y un dolor de estómago en el pequeño sargento._

_Alzó una ceja con interés al notar como Erwin Smith, el desaparecido comandante que nunca se dignaba a acompañarlos en aquella tan importante hora, ahora ingresaba con una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro a paso rápido y seguro. _

_El malestar se incrementó. Y es que la suma Erwin+Hora del té+Aparición repentina no podía significar nada bueno. _

_-Erwin... -Comenzó a hablar, pero fue silenciado en seguida por el rubio._

_-¡Todos escuchen! -Gritó, ignorando completamente la cara de espanto que ponía Rivaille al ver como se paraba sobre su mesa- Debo dar un aviso importante. Uno de ustedes vino a mi oficina para hablar sobre algo que ciertamente me dejó pensativo por un buen rato, y luego de meditarlo durante un par de horas, llegué a la conclusión de que aprobar la propuesta era la mejor alternativa -La estancia se llenó de murmullos, entre los cuales se podían escuchar constantes "¿Fuiste tú?" "No, no se quien fue" "¿Alguien de nosotros?" El comandante carraspeó, haciendo que todo se volviera a sumir en el más profundo mutismo- Es cierto, matar titanes es un trabajo altamente riesgoso y agotador, así que decidí que lo mejor era gozar de un día de absoluto ocio y entretención. Antes de decirles de que trata, daré a conocer a la mente maestra de todo este plan, el joven Eren Jaeger. _

_Rivaille casi quiebra la taza entre sus manos de lo fuerte que la apretó tan sólo al escuchar ese nombre que últimamente no hacía más que traerle infortunios. Algo no le daba buena espina. _

_-El día viernes de esta semana, se organizará una pijamada de disfraces con el motivo "animales". Será un día lleno de actividades en donde todos estaremos llevando vistosos trajes, disfrutando de juegos y comida a montón. Espero poder verlos a todos distrayéndose de la rutina diaria._

_Cuchicheos emocionados se alzaron una vez que el comandante acabó de hablar, la gran mayoría de ellos vitoreando al genio de la idea._

_-Erwin... -Volvió a llamarlo, poniendo "la mirada", esa que podía intimidar hasta al mismo titán colosal, la más mortífera y aterradora de todas-_

_-Oh, Rivaille. Deberías tomarte un descanso, siempre estás preocupado de tus subordinados -Pasó una mano sobre sus hombros, sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece la idea del chico? Genial, ¿No crees? Estuve pensando y creo que estas muy estresado ¿De verdad no quieres ir a las clases de yoga? Tengo un cupón de descuento. _

_-No gracias -Por fuera parecía el mismo hombre malhumorado de siempre, pero por dentro estaba que se desmayaba de lo faltamente estúpida que se estaba tornando la situación. ¿Yoga?¿Él?_

_-Bien, si cambias de opinión me dices ¿De acuerdo? -Palmeó su espalda antes de irse por donde había regresado, dejando atrás a un furioso pelinegro y una muchedumbre más que ruidosa. _

_-Eren... -Susurró con un aura asesina, clavando la vista en el chico que ahora estaba hablando con una gran multitud sobre la fiesta. _

.

.

Se levantó con fastidio, yéndose a dormir. El día D era mañana y necesitaba toda su energía para llevar a cabo su totalmente estratégico plan: Levantarse temprano, tomar su equipo tridimensional y darse a la fuga para luego regresar como si nada. Simple y efectivo.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, se sentía frustrado. Por más que había intentado convencer a Erwin de que no era buena idea, y había golpeado al mocoso para que se retractara, no había conseguido absolutamente nada. El enano se había logrado salir con la suya y ahora lo estaba poniendo en una situación de lo más incómoda: Tener que huir.

Ciertamente era poco macho, algo cobarde y totalmente contra sus principios de afrontar cualquier situación. Pero _esto _era algo totalmente distinto, mil veces peor que cualquier guerra o tortura.

Tranquilamente se fue retirando del comedor, dejando atrás el bullicio y la emoción por la fiesta de mañana. Casi le había dado un shock hipovolémico sólo al ver el maldito traje que le habían comprado contra su voluntad, así que, para evitar malos ratos, un momento engorroso y un derrame cerebral, era de máxima prioridad que su plan funcionara o de lo contrario se suicidaría.

Porque no, él no pensaba ponerse un traje de animalito.

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

.

.

.

Y nuevamente ¿Cómo es que había sucedido esto?

Frunció aún más el ceño si es que se podía, hasta tener sus cejas prácticamente juntas. Ser el centro de atención no era divertido, menos aún cuando todos y cada uno de los pares de ojos que lo miraban estaban cargados de una mezcla entre burla, estupefacción, respeto y antojo de reírse hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales.

Agradecía ser el hombre amargado e intimidante que era, porque estaba seguro que sólo el deseo de mantenerse con vida y con su integridad física intacta era lo que evitaba que emitieran comentarios y se burlaran.

Si tan sólo hubiera visto las fallas de su _simple y no tan perfecto plan_, esto no estaría pasando.

.

.

_Se levantó antes del amanecer, era de suma importancia que nadie, absolutamente nadie, viera su huida al estilo ninja. Pasó la vista por su cuarto, haciendo un conteo mental de lo que le faltaba. Equipo de maniobras: Listo. Dinero para sobrevivir aquel día: Listo. Ropa y pañuelos de limpieza: Listos._

_Plan: En proceso. _

_Tan sólo le faltaban dos cosas: Ensillar al caballo y huir de ahí. _

_Le echó una última mirada a "La cosa" que se suponía que debía ponerse. Su ceja se movió casi por inercia en ese tic de mierda que ya a esas alturas dudaba poder eliminar. ¿Cómo esperaban que se pudiera eso? _

_Mañana, cuando regresara al castillo, se encargaría de colgar a Eren boca abajo sostenido de sus partes nobles. Lo dejaría a merced de los pájaros hasta que se arrepintiera y jurara nunca más volver hacer una tontería así. _

_Suspiró. En el fondo, aunque jamás en la vida lo admitiera, sabía que también había sido un descuido suyo. Si hubiera advertido a Erwin o hubiera previsto la ingeniosa maniobra del menor esto nunca habría sucedido. _

_Lo había previsto, sabía que algo malo pasaría. Pero jamás hubiera pensado que el motivo de su corazonada era el chico. Desde gigantes hasta una científica loca pasaron por su mente, todo lo que comúnmente se podía denominar como "malo", pero lo que había pasado lo tomó por sorpresa. Había subestimado al joven titán, de eso no cabía dudas; pero de los errores de aprende: No habría una segunda vez. _

_Un suave golpe de nudillos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso alguien lo había descubierto? Guardó a toda prisa el disfraz y su bolso de viaje, fuera quien fuera era importante no levantar sospechas._

_Pensó en una coartada, ¿Estaba durmiendo? No, ya llevaba puesta la ropa, no funcionaba como mentira. ¿Se quedó leyendo un libro hasta tarde? Tampoco, si hubiera sido así tendría grandes ojeras. Pensaba ir al pueblo a comprar insumos para la fiesta ¿A las 5 de la mañana? No, mala idea. _

_Volvió a escuchar golpes a su puerta._

_Se acercó con calma, rogando que por favor no fuera ni cierto rubio, ni cierta pelirroja o cierto castaño. _

_-Rivaille, abre ya, se que estás despierto -¡Mierda, no! ¡Era Erwin! Maldijo entre dientes ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?_

_-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó con su típico mal humor, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de espanto. Todo su plan perjudicado por esa repentina y desafortunada aparición-_

_-Estaba preocupado, despertaste muy temprano -Comentó el comandante- ¿Puedo pasar? -Tan solo asintió en respuesta, aparentando total normalidad- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? _

_-Ya que es día libre, decidí levantarme temprano para entrenar yo mismo. Pensé que así no te darías cuenta, pero ya es muy tarde, fui descubierto -Suspiró derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió mentalmente, era simplemente un genio, esa respuesta había sido perfecta. _

_-Ya veo... -Sabía que el mayor desconfiaba de él, la forma en la que escudriñaba su habitación y la mirada calculadora que le dedicaba cuando hablaba dejaban en claro que lo estaba analizando- Bueno, para eso venía, supuse que querías entrenar, así que ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos? -No, no, no, no, no, no por favor- Tu pelotón también vino conmigo._

_Bien, su maniobra evasiva estaba jodida, pero siempre habían posibilidades de improvisar un plan B. _

_-Claro, enseguida salgo -Respondió echando al comandante y prácticamente corriendo a la ventana para escapar a través de ella. _

.

.

Si su táctica era tan brillante, entonces ¿Qué había salido mal? Simple: Hasta el plan más ingenioso tenía errores, y el suyo tenía un _par _de defectos. Había fracasado gracias al F-CDS.

F-C: Factor cautela. No se le había ocurrido serlo, por su mente no había pasado la posibilidad de que Erwin sospechara de él. Debería haber sido un poco más precavido y haber elaborado un plan un _poco _mejor o al menos un plan B un tanto menos obvio. Este era el punto más débil que poseía su plan, y gracias a él en su mayoría, había fallado.

F-D: Factor disimulación. De acuerdo, se trataba de Rivaille, el hombre que sólo podía tener dos facetas: La de fastidio, y la seria. Pero había cometido un error tan absolutamente pequeño que llegaba a ser ridículo que lo notaran. Cualquiera pensaría que en una situación como esa, el sargento debería haber estado mucho más serio y mucho más fastidiado de lo usual; pero al contrario, su humor aunque era huraño, estaba mucho más cercano a lo que se podía llamar "normal" y justamente por esa actitud había levantado sospechas entre aquellos que lo conocían (Entiéndase como "Aquellos": Erwin, Hanji, su pelotón y el maldito de Eren.) No había sabido esconder su serenidad ante la alternativa no permitida de huir, y había terminado cavando su tumba debido a su descuido.

F-S: Factor silencio. ¿Es que acaso ese hombre le había contado a alguien sobre su plan maestro? No, nada de eso. ¿Lo habían escuchado balbucear sobre su estrategia? Tampoco. Entonces ¿Qué había sucedido? Algo tan poco importante como estúpido, actuar en silencio. ¡Pero es que su habitación prácticamente quedaba en el ala más alejada! ¿Cómo es que habían logrado escuchar el bullicio que había causado a esas horas? Porque nuevamente, producto de que no había pensado correctamente el F-C, no se le ocurrió mirar por si _alguien _estaba fuera de su cuarto. Y, para su desgracia, "Aquellos" habían pasado toda la noche a un lado de su puerta esperando el más mínimo sonido para comenzar la maniobra "Caza al pollito volador", o en palabras más simples, capturarlo.

F-CDS, ahí había estado el error.

Y gracias a eso, había pasado la que llamaría "Una de las peores experiencias de su vida"

.

.

_Estaba encaramándose en la ventana cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe. No pudo saltar, no pudo huir, no pudo defenderse; la sorpresa había logrado ralentizar sus reflejos, y cuando fue consciente de lo sucedido, ya estaba siendo amordazado por Erwin, Hanji, y su equipo._

_-Usftefes... Baftagdos... -La tela que habían puesto en su boca le impedía hablar, y las amarras en sus piernas y brazos moverse- Fan a mogiiiir... _

_-Lo sentimos Heichou -Sonrió Petra, sin ápice de remordimiento. _

_-Necesita disfrutar la vida -Comentó Erd, afianzando las cuerdas sobre sus tobillos. _

_-Sì, ya está medio viejo -Casi le da un derrame interno con sólo escuchar a Auruo decirle viejo. ¡No estaba viejo!, sólo algo "Mayorcito". Anotó en su mente que debía castigarlo por decir tal falacia- Y nosotros como sus camaradas queremos que antes de morir tenga algo más para contar que sólo "Maté muchos titanes"_

_Gruñó, retorciéndose en un penoso intento de aflojar los nudos y de paso, arrancarle la lengua a ese vegete. _

_Estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello._

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué?... -No pudo terminar de hablar, en segundos todo se tornó borroso, y la fatiga inundó su cuerpo. De la nada se sentía… Muy cansado. _

_-Con eso bastará -La voz de Hanji se escuchaba vaga y lejana._

_Eso fue lo último que pudo oír antes de caer dormido. _

.

.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba atado a la cama, con esos seis traidores mirándolo y con _eso _encima.

A pesar de que le explicaron cómo fue que habían maniobrado ese plan para contrarrestar el suyo, se disculparon y de paso Hanji le indicó los efectos secundarios que podía sufrir producto de la droga, juró que a la mañana siguiente los pondría a limpiar todo el castillo y si no lo hacían bien, dormirían con los caballos.

Pero a pesar del miedo y las amenazas, lograron aprovecharse de su estado aletargado y prácticamente lo llevaron contra su voluntad al lugar en el que estaba ahora: El comedor, rodeado de adornos de colores chillones y miles de pares de ojos sobre su cuerpo.

Vaya mañana.

Chasqueó la lengua y fulminó a todos esos cadetes que se osaban a mirarlo, dando media vuelta para salir de ese sitio. Bien, no había podido huir, pero no dejaría que hicieran lo que quisiesen con él.

Cuando viera a Eren Jaeger se encargaría de que suplicara nunca haber nacido.

-Rivaille -Y la puta que lo parió, últimamente cada vez que veía a Erwin deseaba poder convertirse en titán y tragarse al rubio ese que no hacía más que hincharle las pelotas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Regresa al comedor -Se cruzó de brazos, bloqueando el paso.

-Puedes ser un mastodonte gigante, pero si hablamos de fuerza y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sabes que yo llevo la delantera -Hablaba arrastrando las palabras, ya estaba cansado de tener que andar discutiendo con quien se cruzara por el camino- Así que si amas tu cuerpo tanto como lo hacen tus fans, mejor que te muevas.

-Regresa al comedor -Repitió, sin ápice de temor.

-No quiero.

-Regresa.

-No.

-Es una orden.

Si había algo que le molestara más que ver muertes innecesarias, era el abuso de poder. Por dos razones: Subía el ego, y porque no podía hacer absolutamente nada cuando ponían en la frase "Orden" ¡Sabía que no podía negarse si usaban esa palabra! Era por eso que él prefería no hacer uso indebido de su puesto y arruinarle la vida a otros. De acuerdo, les arruinaba la vida, pero no se aprovechaba de su autoridad, sólo usaba el miedo y respeto a su favor para hacer lo que se le diera la gana; era una forma mucho más noble y respetable de obtener las cosas.

-No te veo con tu disfraz... -Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- Si quieres, puedo llamar a mis camaradas para que te lo encajen como lo hicieron conmigo -Terminó por escupir esas palabras de la forma más venenosa que pudo.

-No es necesario, iba ahora mismo a ponerme el mío. Regresa al comedor, ríe, juega, come y aprovecha de pasar un buen rato -Calló unos segundos, y al ver que el menor no se movía, añadió- Es una orden.

Chasqueó la lengua enojado, regresando a ese salón lleno de bullicio, sonrisas despreocupadas y risas tontas. ¡Deberían estar todos entrenando hasta desfallecer! ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué tiene de divertido una fiesta? Apretó los puños, ignorando a toda persona que volteara a mirarle. Si llegaba a encontrarse con el _afortunado _chico causante de todo esto, se encargaría de que esta velada fuera la última que viviera. Primero por realizar esta nefasta idea, segundo por pasarse de listo y salirse con la suya, y tercero, por decirle al _tan _atento comandante, que le pudiera ojo encima.

-¿Rivaille Heichou? -Y casi invocado llegó el Rey de Roma, ese chico de cabellos castaños, tez morena y unos ojos verde azulados putamente hermosos... Espera ¿Qué? -¿Es usted?

"Pensamientos cursis y extraños FUERA" Pensó, insultándose a si mismo por siquiera atreverse a llamar sus ojos "hermosos". Él era el enemigo, los enemigos no eran atractivos. ¿Titanes? ¿En serio eso era lo peor que existía? No, había algo aún peor que esos gigantes, y era justamente ese muchacho que tenía en frente; uno podía decir "Es taaaan tierno y lindo" pero no, sabía que Eren se aprovechaba de su cara de cordero degollado y volteaba las situaciones a su beneficio. El traje que el mocoso llevaba en esos momentos reflejaba a la perfección lo que realmente era en su interior: Un zorro. Uno de esos que se acercan mansos y adorables, con la cola entre las patas, pero que en el fondo están preparados para saltarte encima y morderte las partes nobles.

Zorros, los odiaba. Y a los conejos también. Hasta el titán más feo y hediondo era lindo comparado con esas motas de pelo malvadas.

Y por esa razón, en esos 2 segundos desde que el mocoso había abierto la boca para hablarle, juró no volver a pensar que los zorros eran lindos, aunque sólo fuera el menor vestido como tal. NO, LOS ZORROS NO LE GUSTABAN Y EREN TAMPOCO. "Eren + Zorros = Dolor en las partes nobles" Se repitió.

-¿Qué quieres? -Se cruzó de brazos, pasando la vista por todo el traje del más joven. De acuerdo, sí se veía bien, hasta le quedaba boni… ¡Alto! ¿Es que no acababa de prometerse que no pensaría _eso_?

-No sabía si era usted, se ve tan... Distinto. -Rascó su nuca.

-Tu maldita culpa, bastardo-Tenía una habilidad inigualable de ocultar sus extraños pensamientos tras la amargura, y era un alivio, porque si alguien llegaba a enterarse de todas las cosas anormales que pensaba, de seguro perdería el honor, el cargo de sargento, y de paso la tutoría de ese niño.

¿Pero que tipo de cosas extrañas podía pensar ese frío hombre? Oh, nada fuera de lo normal, o sea, todos han pensado alguna vez en su vida cómo sería ver a Jaeger bajo tu cuerpo gimiendo y gimiendo, pidiendo más hasta quedar sin voz. Si, ¿Cierto? No era tan raro desear que perdiera el juicio y la razón debido al placer que sólo_ él _podría darle, porque claro, nadie más podía tocar a _su_ mocoso. Pfff, ¡Se podía notar a leguas que eran pensamientos extremadamente normales y correctos!

Suspiró internamente. Quizás, sólo quizás, le estaba haciendo algo mal aguantare las ganas de follarse a ese chico. Pero no sólo quería sexo, él quería una relación, algo especial para ambos, que le perteneciera y lo amara y... ¡De nuevo había comenzado a pensar cosas raras!

Necesitaba un especialista.

-¿Sargento? ¿Se encuentra bien? -La voz del joven lo sacó de sus morbosos pensamientos- Oh, al fin me mira, llevo un rato hablándole, parecía como si hubiera estado muy concentrado en otra cosa. ¿Tal vez está enfermo?

"Enfermo de amor. Algo muy grave, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación para que me cuides?"

"Para Rivaille, para ya"

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta bien si me han amarrado, drogado y obligado a usar esta cosa? -No comprendía esa extraña bipolaridad. Su "yo" de adentro era completamente opuesto al "yo" de afuera- "Bien" es todo lo contrario a lo que me siento. Ojalá goces esta velada...

-Gracias, usted también.

-Estaba siendo irónico, Eren.

-Si, bueno... -Alzó una ceja al notar que el chico mordía su labio nervioso- ¿Cómo fue que se puso el disfraz? Pensé que huiría por la ventana y se daría a la fuga.

-Pensaba hacerlo -Respondió con simpleza, nuevamente se estaba suavizando con el menor en vez de arrancarle las uñas- Sólo que _alguien_ le dijo a Erwin que pusiera atención sobre mi -Posó su vista mordaz sobre el chico que cada vez se encogía más.

-Pero le queda bien el traje de oso, no se preocupe -Sonrió- Se ve lindo.

-Linda será la paliza que te daré mañana, anda preparándote.

El joven titán tragó duro.

-¿No podría haber otro castigo? -Tan pronto soltó esa última frase supo que la había cagado, y bien feo.

Vio aterrado como el sargento esbozaba una sádica sonrisa y abría la boca para hablar.

-¡Juguemos a las escondidillas! -Gritó Hanji, salvándolo de una inminente muerte.

-Me largo de aquí -Tan pronto como escuchó aquello supo que debía desaparecer. Caminó a paso rápido nuevamente hacia la puerta. Bien, una cosa era ponerse el traje y otra muy distinta era participar en las mariconas actividades que habían planeado. No, por cosa de dignidad no pensaba jugar.

-Sargento, no se puede ir. Son órdenes del comandante -Y nuevamente estaba ahí, el chico que últimamente no hacía más que joderle la vida.

-Muévete, soldado -Apretó los puños, usando todo su autocontrol para no desfigurar a golpes ese juvenil rostro.

-Lo siento, el comandante me dijo que no lo dejara salir -No sabía a ciencia cierta que motivo suicida era el que le impulsaba a hacer todos esos actos, pero fuera cual fuera, se encargaría de disiparlos lo antes posible, debía evitar que se le subieran a la cabeza y mantuviera esa maldita actitud por siempre.

-Y un cuerno, mueve tu trasero.

-No puede desobedecer a un superior.

-Yo _soy_ tu superior -Su poca paciencia se iba esfumando conforme Hanji iba explicando sus juegos.

-Pero usted... -Lo vió titubear unos segundos. Sabía que el menor le temía, de una forma muy distinta a sus compañeros, pero a fin de cuentas igual era miedo, y ahora mismo estaba meditando si decir lo que pensaba decir le era conveniente para su integridad física o no- Usted... ¡Hoy no es mi superior! -La había cagado, lo mataría- Me dijeron que hoy no tenía autoridad, no puede darme órdenes.

Entre las cosas estúpidas y temerarias que había hecho durante su corta vida, esa definitivamente se llevaba el número uno. El arrepentimiento llegó muy tarde, comenzó a temer por su vida cuando notó la cara encolerizada del pelinegro. Retrocedió un par de pasos casi por instinto, enfrentarse a la mirada enojada de ese hombre era mil veces más aterrador que luchar contra 100 titanes totalmente desnudo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su totalmente espectacular idea no había sido tan buena, al menos no para él. Cerró los ojos, esperando su golpiza, la que no tardó en llegar.

-¡La puta que te parió, he dicho que te corras, carajo! -Gritó al tiempo que te asestaba una de esas patadas voladoras que dolían casi igual que un parto, saliendo a grandes zancadas del lugar.

Puto Eren. Puto Erwin. Puta legión. Puto destino que lo puso en esa situación. Puta Hanji. Puto todo.

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

.

.

.

Por las malditas diosas ¿Por qué todo parecía estar en contra?

-Sal de aquí, este es mi escondite -Refunfuñó, sacando a patadas a Eren- Mi calabozo, mi escondrijo.

-Por favor Heichou, escuchó a la mayor Hanji, los primeros diez que encuentre deberán modelar en ropa interior, y me anda buscando -Lloriqueó, arrodillándose frente al mayor- Tenga piedad.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de organizar esto.

-Por favoooooor, no quiero que vean mi cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño, la idea de ver al joven desnudo no le molestaba en absoluto, lo que sí le molestaba, era que no sólo él lo vería en ese estado, sino toda la legión, y eso, no lo podía permitir. ¡El único que podía ver su cuerpo era él! Espera ¿¡Qué!? Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de olvidar ese pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Aquello NO ERA NORMAL.

¿Por qué su mente estaba llena de esas cosas extrañas? No lo comprendía, ese comportamiento hormonal y empalagoso no era típico de él. Algo malo había pasado con su cuerpo.

El sonido de pasos a la lejanía lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, seguido de un agudo chillido del menor.

-Por favor -Afirmó los barrotes de la celda, acercándose tanto a ellos que Rivaille pensó que estaba intentando encajar su cabeza entre los fierros.

-Chúpame el ojo, Eren. Ya me basta con que Erwin me haya pillado dándote un correctivo y nuevamente obligado a hacer cosas que no quiero. ¡Pero adivina! Él no está aquí, y no me puede obligar a nada -Sonrió con burla, haciendo un gesto para que se fuera- No me quiero esconder contigo, y no lo haré -Finalizó.

El más joven pareció meditar durante unos momentos, volviendo a mirarlo, esta vez su semblante estaba aún más desesperado y suplicante.

-Si se lo chupo... ¿Me dejaría esconderme con usted? -Decidió ignorar todas esas crueles palabras, en esos momentos habían cosas más importantes que un orgullo destruido.

Reprimió una risotada ¡Eso si que no se lo esperaba! Aquella respuesta lo desencajó completamente ¿Tan desesperado estaba? El repicar de las pisadas cada vez iban aumentando más su intensidad, al igual que la impaciencia y ansiedad del más alto. Diablos, de verdad no quería que su mocoso expusiera su virgen cuerpo públicamente, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que compartir escondite con el demonio que había convertido lo normalmente conocido como "Un viernes convencional" en el peor viernes de su existencia, y a pesar de que durante su vida había tenido muchos días malos, nada se podía comparar a eso. Era tan malo, que la definición de "malo" se quedaba corta.

-Si dejo que entres ¿Qué me das a cambio? -De acuerdo, estaba siendo infantil, pero _algo_ tenía que conseguir de aquella situación. Su ego lo necesitaba.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes tres segundos para responder.

-Yo... Ehh... Hmp -Mordió su labio, pensativo- Lo puedo ayudar a fugarse por lo que resta de la noche y que nadie sospeche.

Alzó una ceja "_Oh... Interesante_"

-Levanta esa alfombra -Ordenó, abriendo con cuidado la puerta del calabozo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que levantes la alfombra, apresúrate, no quiero que por tu culpa me encuentren -Cada vez su tono de voz se hacía más bajo y las pisadas más cercanas.

-Pero si es sólo una alfombra, todas las celdas tienen una...

-Que la levantes -Usó un tono más duro y enfadado esta vez, se estaba comenzando a cabrear.

Sintió alivio cuando el cadete al fin acató su orden, moviendo la alfombra del lugar en que se encontraba. Una nube de polvo y suciedad se alzó por los aires, Dios ¿Es que acaso no había mandado a limpiar también esa zona? Miró con detenimiento el suelo, notando que entre la tierra y mugre, se encontraba lo que buscaba: Una pequeña puerta corrediza. Agradeció haberse escondido en la celda correcta.

-Ábrela -Se apresuró a decir, las pisadas casi se escuchaban encima de ellos.

Sin contratiempos ni preguntas, Eren abrió esa extraña puerta. Supuso que era la entrada a un sótano o algo así, pero no preguntaría, ya luego habría momento para hablar. Miró hacia el interior, pero no pudo ver nada más allá de un metro, el resto era absoluta oscuridad.

-¿Entramos? -Preguntó dudoso. Sabía que era cosa de milagro que el sargento lo haya dejado guarecerse con él, pero el lugar que había escogido no le daba mucha confianza.

Ahogó un grito al sentir como era empujado con fuerza dentro de ese agujero, resbalando y cayendo sobre su trasero. Escuchó un ruido sordo. Luego de eso en la estancia sólo pudo encontrar silencio y oscuridad, la abertura por donde había entrado se había cerrado y ya ningún rayo de luz se lograba filtrar.

-¿Heichou? -Murmuró, caminando a ciegas.

No hubo respuesta.

Por unos segundos se cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que lo había dejado encerrado en ese sombrío lugar como castigo, pero no podía ser ¿O sí?

-Ri... Rivaille Heichou ¿Está ahí? -Estaba comenzando a sentir los primeros efectos de la nictofobia, el pánico estaba comenzando a dificultarle la respiración y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar y explotaría en llanto. Tenía miedo, no podía ver ni siquiera sus manos, ni tampoco estaba seguro sobre en qué sitio se encontraba. No le gustaba estar ahí- ¿Heichou? No es chistoso, aparezca…

Los ojos comenzaron a arderle, su superior lo había dejado abandonado en ese lugar. Intentó tocar con desesperación el techo, es busca de la pequeña puerta corrediza por la cual había entrado, pero no sintió nada, supuso que estaba demasiado alto como para ser alcanzado con sus manos. Escuchó un suave ruido a sus espaldas, agudizó el oído. Parecía… Como si algo estuviera arrastrándose hacia él.

Imágenes repulsivas de serpientes, ratones y animales rastreros aparecieron en su mente.

No lo resistió más, soltó un pequeño chillido acompañado de cristalinas lágrimas. Gritaría, gritaría para que alguien lo encontrara y sacara rápido de ahí, en esos momentos, incluso pasearse desnudo o en traje de conejo playboy era mejor que compartir madriguera con quizás _que cosa_.

-¡Hanji-San! ¡Hanji-Saaaan! -La voz se le quebraba a la mitad de cada bramido debido al nudo en la garganta y las incesantes lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, dificultado aún más su visión- ¡Hanji-S…HMP!

Una delgada mano de largos dedos cubrió su boca abruptamente desde atrás, quitandole el habla y de paso el aliento. El chico dio un respingo, quedando totalmente paralizado, finalmente había sucumbido ante el espanto y su cuerpo acabó por dejar de reaccionar.

No fue capaz de forcejear ni resistirse para evitar que fuera arrastrado violentamente.

-Respira -Escuchó que alguien hablaba contra su oreja, susurrando. Toda acción se había detenido- Eren, respira.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y la poca cordura que le quedaba para inhalar algo de aire, pero se le hizo imposible. La mano sobre sus labios causaba que aún fuera superficial y eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

-Mocoso, espabila -"Aquella voz…" Abrió con lentitud los ojos que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados, pero no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad- Vamos, respira y relájate de una vez.

Volvió a intentar hacer lo mismo, algo más tranquilo, ahora su cuerpo estaba pesado y adormecido, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desfallecido o vomitaría. Inhaló por la nariz, hipando por el llanto que aún no había menguado. Seguía demasiado shockeado como para poder reconocer al dueño de esa voz, pero sabía que ya la había escuchado y eso lo tranquilizaba… En parte. Vagos rostros atravesaron su mente, desde sus compañeros y amigos hasta esas personas que lo habían intentado asesinar y disecar. Se volvió a asustar, esos podían ser sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Todo va a estar bien, Eren -Susurraron en su oído, en un tono cálido y aterciopelado.

Una oleada de nostalgia lo invadió. Esas dulces palabras y el suave tono de voz eran los mismos que su madre ocupaba para consolarlo luego de una pesadilla. Recordaba como lo acurrucaba contra su pecho, acariciando con lentitud su cabeza, infundiéndole una sensación de seguridad y protección. Lloró aún más, el miedo había desaparecido dando paso al alivio, sólo dos personas podían hacerlo sentir así de resguardado, y eran su difunta madre y… El sargento.

-¿Hei...Heichou? -Preguntó con la voz quebrada una vez que su boca fue liberada.

-¿Quién más podría ser? -Suspiró aliviado al escuchar el tan típico tono malhumorado de su superior- Quédate ahí parado, no te muevas y no hagas mucho ruido ¿De acuerdo? Buscaré unas antorchas.

Con cuidado soltó el tembloroso cuerpo del joven, volviendo a deslizar sus manos lentamente contra la pared, aún buscando la dichosa vela que debía estar por ahí. Había tenido que abandonar su labor al escuchar los escandalosos gritos de su protegido ¿En qué estaba pensando? Llamar a esa mujer a gritos era un acto de locura... o desesperación extrema. Se había llevado una sorpresa al darse cuenta que el chico estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y que no dejaba de llorar, y también se había llevado un susto de muerte al notar que ni siquiera respiraba cuando lo intentó callar. Quién habría imaginado que el joven titán le tendría miedo a ese tipo de situaciones. Sonrió victorioso al hallar lo que buscaba, encendiéndola rápidamente para poder regresar junto al niño. No pudo evitar pasar la vista por todo el lugar, ahora iluminado por la cálida luz, espantándose al notar el estado deplorable de ese olvidado sótano secreto; necesitaba ser limpiado con suma urgencia.

Sintió una mezcla entre lástima y risa al fijar sus ojos sobre el rostro de Eren, sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo temeroso dejaban ver una escena de lo más inusual. Alzó una ceja, de repente había comenzado a sentir que ese adolescente de 15 años había sido reemplazado por un niño de 10.

Y es que sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada aguada y ese puchero en los labios le hacían ver increíblemente _lindo y adorable_ ¡Casi daban ganas de besarlo! Darle muchos besos y… Apretó los dientes ¡De nuevo estaba comenzando a pensar cosas raras!

-Esta es una bóveda secreta, no tengo ni idea para que era usada, quizás como fortaleza. La encontré un día que estaba limpiando, le dije a alguien que viniera a limpiar, pero al parecer no lo hizo, así que supongo que soy el único que sabe de su existencia -Era mejor comenzar a hablar de algo o su mente iba a seguir divagando en estupideces- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó.

-Nada bien… Casi me dio un susto de muerte -Ya hablaba de una forma más normal, aunque aún se percibía un suave temblor en sus palabras- Me podría haber avisado que estaba junto a mi.

-No pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

-Es que… Escuché ruidos ¡Hay serpientes y ratones acá! -Dijo espantado.

-Acá no hay tal cosa, me encargué de matar a todo animal asqueroso que habitara este castillo, incluido este mugriento sótano ¿O es que acaso dudas de mis habilidades de limpieza? -Alzó una ceja.

-¡Pero había algo arrastrándose!

-¿Te refieres a este ruido? -Comenzó a deslizar con fuerza sus manos contra la pared de piedra, haciendo el mismo sonido que minutos antes había escuchado.

-Ah… -Bajó la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Había perdido toda su virilidad en tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Rivaille suspiró, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del joven, tocando suavemente sus cabellos. A pesar de tener esa singular capacidad de transformarse en titán, no dejaba de ser un niño, uno al que le había tocado crecer y madurar precozmente, y que actualmente tenía un gran peso sobre los hombros. Retiró su mano abruptamente al percatarse de la extrañada mirada de Eren ante su inusual conducta, carraspeando.

-Vamos a sentarnos, tendremos que esperar un buen rato si me piensas ayudar a huir. Porque supongo que lo harás ¿Cierto? -De repente toda actitud cariñosa desapareció, volviendo a ser el mismo hombre intimidante de siempre. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el duro piso, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-S-si, no se preocupe. Nadie sospechará que usted no está, yo lo cubriré -Sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-De acuerdo.

El silencio reinó en la estancia, uno extraño y tenso, poco frecuente entre ellos, que con el paso del tiempo y la costumbre, habían llevado a desarrollar un cómodo vínculo. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al castaño, quien jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, él también podía notar el denso ambiente.

¿A qué se debía esto? Tal vez a que hace ya varios días que no hablaban por culpa de su jodida idea. O quizás… A que el mayor estaba demasiado ocupado reflexionando sobre su pocos profesionales pensamientos hacia el más joven.

Sabía que Eren le atraía. Al comienzo había sido simple interés, luego le había estimado y tomado cariño. Pero nunca hubiera esperado que todo eso ayudara a dar paso a un sentimiento olvidado para él. Y era un problema, comenzando porque eran hombres, siguiendo al hecho de que eran soldados, sus vidas estaban en constante peligro y en cualquier momento podían morir; y no solo eso, eran superior y subordinado. Aah, y se le olvidaba un pequeño detalle: EL CHICO TENÍA 15.

Suspiró, era un completo asalta cunas pervetido.

Lo que no comprendía era por qué _ahora_ estaba pensando _tanto_ en ello. ¡Generalmente ni le importaba! y lo que era aún más alarmante: Estaba mirando con ojos cada vez más diferentes al mocoso. Sentía que en cierta forma no podía controlar sus pensamientos y cuando lo lograba, ya se hallaba imaginando perversiones nuevamente. Su mente divagaba ante la más pequeña situación que tuviera que ver con Eren. Tenía una sensación tan inusual, que le hacía pensar que existía una brecha entre su juicio y sus deseos, como si estuviera… Drogado.

Fue ahí cuando lo recordó.

.

.

_-Rivaille, la droga que te di es muy fuerte -Comenzó a hablar Hanji. Aún estaba firmemente atado a la cama a pesar de ya llevar el maldito traje de oso, por lo que no le quedaba otra cosa más que escucharla- Y puede que sufras de muchos efectos secundarios. Hasta el momento, tengo algunos escritos, pero puede variar de persona a persona, así que por favor pon atención -Comenzó a leerlos uno a uno- Sudoración, mareos, migrañas, vómitos, temblores, malestar general y cansancio… -"Oh mierda"- También puedes experimentar alteraciones en la consciencia, como ataques de pánico, desorientación, irritación, excitación o euforia, descontrol sobre los pensamientos , problemas en la concentración y desfiguración de las percepciones sensitivas. _

_-Genial, ¿No podías ocupar algo que tuviera más efectos secundarios? -Ironizó. _

_-Era la más eficaz y de efecto más rápido. Rivaille, estos efectos pueden durar hasta 12 horas e incluso algunos más. Son las 10 de la mañana, has dormido 4 horas, así que estarás en esta habitación hasta las 5 de la tarde, que es cuando comienzan las actividades, queremos disminuir la mayor parte de las secuelas antes de esta noche. Pero por si acaso, cada algunas horas te iré suministrando más sedante en pequeñas cantidades para mantenerte a raya, así evitamos problemas futuros -Rió con malicia- Así que lo más probable es que sigas sufriendo uno que otro efecto por lo que resta de la noche -La fulminó con la mirada- Hey, no te asustes, desaparecerán._

_-Más vale que lo hagan, no quiero hacer ni pensar ninguna estupidez. _

_No obtuvo más respuesta que una risa nerviosa._

.

.

De repente le entraron ganas de salir de su escondite y buscar a esa pelirroja. ¡Ahora comprendía por qué estaba actuando tan extraño! ¡Todo era su culpa! Había pasado de ser un hombre respetable a un pervertido acosa infantes ¡Sólo por esa cosa misteriosa que le dio!

Definitivamente mañana mataría a un conejo llamado Hanji, un lobo llamado Erwin y a cierto zorro de nombre Eren, a los otros involucrados les perdonaría la vida sólo porque era una persona muy _piadoza y compasiva_.

En parte se sintió aliviado, al menos su inusual comportamiento tenía una razón más allá de sus hormonas o deseos reprimidos, y eso lo consolaba. Pero por otro, era un terrible problema lidiar con esas cosas cursis que pedían a gritos salir, y luchar contra esas cada vez más impulsivas ansias de acorralar al chico contra la pared y comerle la boca hasta dejarlo en el séptimo cielo.

¡Pero no! _Debía_ controlarse. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad lo hiciera? ¡Eren pensaría que era un viejo verde! Y bueno… Lo era ¡Pero no miraba a cualquier joven! En realidad, toda esa maldita situación no hubiera pasado si tan solo el mocoso fuera unos cinco años mayor… O él unos cinco años más joven.

Refunfuñó entre dientes, implorando que por favor pronto desaparecieran esos morbosos efectos para al fin poder volver a la normalidad y dejar sepultado bien oculto todo eso, y que JAMÁS se volviera a repetir. Le molestaba pensar así del mocoso, le molestaba no poder controlar lúcidamente su mente y por sobretodo, le molestaba que todo, absolutamente TODO se le hubiera escapado de las manos durante ese día.

Eren, la fiesta, los disfraces, la operación "Caza al pollito volador" y la droga habían terminado por fregar el día que ya de por sí, era malo.

-¿Heichou? -La voz preocupada de Eren lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la realidad- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No -Respondió a secas- Fui atado, drogado, obligado a llevar un disfraz y a jugar, todo porque cierto pendejo malcriado quería hacer una fiesta.

-Perdón… Pensé que sería divertido -Murmuró cabizbajo. Aquello llamó su atención, debería estar divirtiéndose, no viéndose tan afligido como en esos momentos ¿O es que su compañía le desagradaba?

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-Yo… Cuando pensé esto, igual quise que usted se divirtiera -Abrazó sus piernas, evitando la mirada del pelinegro- Pero en vez de eso, lo hice pasar un terrible día. Por mi culpa está muy enojado ¿Cierto? -Alzó el rostro, mirándolo con esos usualmente brillantes y vivaces ojos verde azulados ahora tristes y opacos.

-Pensaste muy mal, Eren. Por supuesto que estoy enojado, tanto, que mañana cuando volvamos a ser cadete y sargento te arrancaré los miembros y se los daré de comida a los caballos -Dijo entre medio en serio medio en broma. Claro que quería vengarse, pero verlo tan vulnerable hacía que dudara sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

-¿No hay forma de ganarme su perdón?

-En absoluto.

-Si es así... -Guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía pensar en algo- ¿Entonces debo hacer todo lo que he deseado hacer en toda mi vida durante esta noche?

-Si es que lo pones así... Sí -Alzó una ceja, no comprendía a donde quería ir.

Otro silencio incómodo de instauró entre ellos, uno más aplastante que el anterior.

-Heichou yo… -Mordió su labio, volviendo a bajar el rostro para que no notase su sonrojo y las lágrimas que comenzaban a nublar su vista- Hace tiempo he querido decirle algo.

-Pues dilo, sería algo así como "Tus últimas palabras" -Intentó sonar despreocupado, pero en el fondo le picaba la curiosidad saber que era lo que ponía así de nervioso al chico. El aire cada vez se volvía más espeso y el ambiente más raro, aumentando su ansiedad.

-Yo… -No terminó de hablar, era demasiado vergonzoso. Existía otra forma de decirlo.

En un rápido movimiento llevó su rostro hacia el del sargento, dando un suave y casto beso sobre esos finos labios, _aquellos que tantas veces había deseado probar_. Fue un roce corto y tímido, no más de dos segundos, pero fueron más que suficientes para dejar plenamente feliz al menor, quien al separarse volvió a esconder el rostro entre sus piernas, no quería ni ver la expresión que tendría el pelinegro. Sentía que explotaría en llanto en cualquier momento de los puros nervios, y si veía su rostro enojado o asqueado, eso definitivamente sería el detonante perfecto.

Lo que Eren no pudo ver, fue todo el poema en el que convirtió el rostro de Rivaille. Primero asombrado y hasta impactado al sentir los labios ajenos tocar los suyos, cambiando al poco rato a uno perplejo y feliz. Una cálida y casi imperceptible sonrisa curvó la comisura de su boca, por alguna razón ese mocoso siempre lograba tomarlo con la guardia baja.

-¿Era eso? -Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, luego de lograr salir del shock momentáneo en el cual se había sumido y haber disimulado esa mueca de alegría. El castaño solo asintió, sin emitir comentario alguno ni alzar su perfil. Frunció el ceño, quería ver que expresión tenía en esos momento, recordar el primer beso de su protegido con lujo y detalle, saber si estaba avergonzado o sonriendo, ver ese adorable rubor que seguramente debía tener su rostro. Todo, quería recordar todo- Eren. Eren, mírame.

Con una delicadeza poco frecuente en él levantó el rostro del más joven, escudriñando esas sonrojadas facciones. Abrió los ojos al notar como mordía su labio, en un intento de reprimir unas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aquello lo preocupó.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Se arrodilló frente a él, clavando sus orbes en los contrarios.

-Heichou debe pensar que soy repulsivo… -Murmuró, finas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo… ¿Acaso yo te gusto? -Bah, era estúpido preguntar, pero la necesidad de escuchar su respuesta era incluso más primordial que respirar.

-Sí… -Cortó el contacto, bajando la vista, dando rienda suelta a su llanto- No espero que usted me corresponda o algo así, yo solo… Solo quería… Sacar este peso de encima -Logró decir entre hipos, poniendo las manos encima de las del sargento, las cuales estaban a cada lado de su rostro, para que lo soltase- Por favor, haga como si nada pasó, yo…

No hizo falta ver ni escuchar más. Acercó hacia sí su rostro, posando nuevamente sus labios sobre los del chico, acariciándolos con lentitud, disfrutando de cada roce, cada contacto y cada nuevo sabor. Acomodó una de sus manos tras su nuca, manteniendo la otra aún encima de su mejilla, limpiando con parsimonia las lágrimas que iban cayendo cada vez más rápido.

Tal y como había pensado minutos antes, acorraló al más joven contra la pared, dibujando con la punta de la lengua el contorno de esos apetitosos labios, esperando a que le diera el permiso para entrar entre ellos y explorar ese desconocido espacio; lo ansiaba, pero no lo forzaría, no cuando aún lloraba y temblaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar. Sonrió con malicia al notar como entreabría su boca para dejar ir un gemido al sentir como mordía su labio inferior, aprovechando esa oportunidad para introducir su traviesa lengua en esa cálida cavidad, recorriendo cada rincón de ella con gula y desesperación.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió las manos de Eren sobre su pecho, haciendo presión para separarlo.

-No… -Tenía la respiración entrecortada y errática, sus mejillas color carmín y aún esas finas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos- No quiero que haga esto por compasión, usted no…

-Te amo -Susurró contra sus labios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sabía que era apresurado llamar a ese sentimiento "amor" pero era la única forma de disipar sus dudas y dejarle en claro que iba en serio, a fin de cuentas el chico le gusta, lo quería ¿Qué más importaba? Tenía la oportunidad de su vida frente a sus narices, no dejaría que se le escapara así de fácil.

Antes de siquiera esperar una respuesta volvió a unir sus bocas. Esta vez, su lengua se deslizó rápidamente dentro de la del chico, entrelazándola con la contraria en una danza lenta y erótica; la forma tan torpe y tímida en la que Eren intentaba seguirle el ritmo lo volvía loco, le hacía desear con más desesperación un contacto más íntimo y pasional, pero debía ser paciente, sobre todo porque no quería poner aún más nervioso a ese inexperto chico.

Los brazos del menor se entrelazaron tras su espalda, afirmándose con vigor a ella, como si esa fuera la clave para evitar caer desfallecido, mientras el pelinegro apoyaba la mano que antes descansaba en su nuca contra el frío mármol, estrechando más sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas jugaban ansiosas, deleitándose por su sabor, disfrutando de la sensación embriagadora de poseer y ser poseído, de compartir una caricia tan íntima como aquella, de gozar de algo prohibido por muchos, pero anhelado por ellos.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios de Eren, ahogándose contra los de Rivaille. Esos dulces y excitados sonidos no hacían más que aumentar su libido y con ello, la loca necesidad de subir de nivel. Se separaron cuando el aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones, manteniendo un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus rostros. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió el camino que las lágrimas minutos antes habían surcado, borrando todo rastro que quedase sobre esas sonrojadas mejillas.

Se alejó un tanto más, gozando de la magistral vista que le estaba entregando: Jaeger extasiado, con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas más rojas que un tomate y sus carnosos labios hinchados y húmedos. Una imagen simplemente deliciosa.

-Ahora que lo pienso... -Murmuró, rozando de nueva cuenta sus belfos contra los de _su_ mocoso. Dio una pequeña mordida, arrancándole otro sonoro suspiro, música para sus oídos- Si todas las fiestas de disfraces terminaran así, no me importaría que hubiera una todos los días.

Aquello hizo reír al más joven, quién tan solo se limitó a alzar el rostro victorioso.

-Al final, usted igual disfrutó de este día -Sonrió- ¿Ve? Mi plan era simplemente brillante.

-No me digas que esto también lo tenías planeado… -Casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, nuevamente había caído en su trampa. Vil y sucio zorro.

-No, pero de todas formas esto fue gracias a mi genial idea.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas -Rodó los ojos- Sí disfruté esta velada -Volvió a acercarse, depositando suaves besos por su cuello- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? -Succionó la blanquecina piel, dejando una notoria marca, sus deseos monopolizadores cada vez eran más fuertes, y no lo pensaba soltar hasta dejar bien en claro que ese cuerpo y ese corazón ya tenían dueño.

-N-no... Ahhn... -Cerró los ojos, retorciendo los dedos entre los cortos cabellos del mayor, mientras se mordía los labios para acallar todos esos vergonzosos sonidos que escapaban entre ellos. Eso terminó de mandar su poco o nada autocontrol por la canaleta.

-Que esta velada sólo está comenzando -Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a unir sus bocas en un beso más demandante, más profundo y pasional, comenzando a bajar el cierre del traje.

Y así, un beso llevó a otro beso, una caricia vino acompañada de unas cuantas más y suspiros, jadeos y gemidos fueron lo único que comenzó a escucharse en la estancia. Y entre besos, caricias, gemidos y suspiros la ropa fue cayendo, el calor aumentando y la pasión desbordando por cada uno de sus poros. Terminaron por dar rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos, fundiéndose en un solo cuerpo, en una sola alma.

Se olvidaron de los titanes, del hecho de que eran hombres, de la diferencia de rango y hasta incluso de la edad, sólo existían dos seres humanos, dos amantes, dos personas enamoradas demostrándose de la forma más simple posible todos sentimientos que albergaban en su interior.

Después de eso, nadie pudo encontrar a Rivaille ni a Eren por lo que restó de la noche. Y aunque a la mañana siguiente muchos les preguntaron que había pasado, ninguno respondió nada más allá de un simple encogimiento de hombros. Para muchos, absolutamente nada había cambiado, los cadetes volvieron a ser cadetes, los entrenamientos reanudaron su ritmo exhaustivo, y la limpieza compulsiva de cierto sargento nuevamente atormentó a una que otra persona. Pero para ellos, el mundo entero había dado una vuelta de 180 grados.

Al final, las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo previsto.

Hanji no murió.

Erwin tuvo que olvidar las clases de yoga en las que había inscrito al sargento, que al parecer, estaba menos huraño y violento, aunque su mirada intimidante seguía intacta.

Eren caminó extraño por un par de días.

Y... Rivaille, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar que al final, la idea de Eren no había sido tan mala.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices.  
El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia."_

_Paulo Coelho._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

FIIIIIIN~ Ah, si eres de los que leyó toda esta historia y ahora estás leyendo esto, te compadezco, es tan, tan larga, que ni yo cuando la corregí fui capaz de terminarla sin tomarme unos minutos de descanso. Al comienzo era una historia simple y corta, pero se fue alargando y alargando, y sumando cosas cada vez más raras.

Ojalá que les haya gustado, la hice con mucho cariño. Fue un parto escribir y terminar esta cosa, suelo escribir cosas largas, pero no taaaanto, es el Oneshot más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida aasjdkasdjk. Era tan largo que decidí mejor no escribir lemon o quizás de que tamaño terminaría.

Si por alguna cosa misteriosa de la vida tuviera algún error o falta ortográfica, díganme. A pesar de que lo leí varias veces puede que se me haya pasado algo por ahí y no me haya dado cuenta :c

Me gustaría hacerle un extra, tengo una idea cortita de quizás unas 1.000 o 2.000 palabras, nada tan extremadamente gigante como esto (Ni yo quiero volver a escribir tanto) Pero ahí si es que les gustó y lo quieren, me dicen~

¿Merece esta historia colosal y extraña un review? Digan sí, digan sí~


	2. Extra

Lector, nuevamente vuelvo a decir que esta es una historia muy larga, 7.500 palabras en promedio. Leerla es totalmente opcional, esto es un oneshot con extra, no un Two-Shot(?)

Advertencias: Sólo insolencias ¿Fluff?.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener.**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**~o~o~o~ Entre disfraces, sedantes, golpes e ****insultos : Extra ~o~o~o~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Cómo es que había sucedido esto?

Miró al hombre frente a él, un repentino brillo de determinación se asomó desde lo más profundo de sus pupilas, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y que el vello se le erizara. "No, no creo que realmente esté pensando en..."

Deseó que el titán colosal apareciera y lo aplastara ahí mismo al notar como tomaba _"Esa cosa horrorosa_" y se la ponía entre los labios, dedicándole una maliciosa y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Apretó los puños, los dientes, sus glúteos y cada músculo de su anatomía para evitar salir corriendo despavorido como la nenaza que _claramente él no era_. No, no lo era. Si tan sólo nunca hubiera aceptado ser parte de los extraños juegos de Hanji y obligado al sargento a unirse también, definitivamente _esto_ jamás habría estado pasando.

.

.

_Hace tres horas… _

_Algo extraño, misterioso y desconocido había sucedido. No se lograban escuchar las frecuentes conversaciones de los soldados, tampoco se veía correr gente de aquí para allá en un intento de complacer las demandas del "Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", ni siquiera suaves murmullos o las queja por los entrenamientos eran audibles. En vez de eso sólo existía un pesado, frío y aplastante silencio, esos que detienen el tiempo, crispan los nervios y matan hasta al más pequeño insecto. Era el ruido que sólo la ausencia hace, tortuoso, incómodo, ensordecedor, uno que dejaba en claro el desolado panorama que se vivía en esos momentos. _

_La legión de reconocimiento estaba prácticamente desierta. _

_¿Los titanes se habían comido a todos? No, aunque suene increíble, no habían sido ellos los causantes de esa soledad. _

_¿Una enfermedad altamente mortal había arrasado con sus jóvenes vidas? No, tampoco fue eso. _

_¿Acaso el sargento Rivaille había colapsado y acabado por mandar a todos al mundo por limpiar cómo cerdos asquerosos? Casi, pero no._

_¿Entonces qué había pasado? _

_Algo inusual, insólito, un suceso que sólo ocurría un par de veces al año: Día festivo. _

_El alba iluminó los cielos, llevándose la penumbra de la noche y de paso al 99% de los soldados, quienes habían prácticamente huido tan pronto se hizo de mañana. Un día festivo era algo único, algo especial que digno de gozar desde la madrugada misma, un motivo para cantar, bailar, beber y celebrar lo más lejos posible de ese palacio y del carácter aprehensivo de aquel gnomo capaz de desmayar a las mujeres, hacer que los hombres se orinaran y que cualquier animal, planta o ser vivo rogara por clemencia y compasión ante su gélida mirada. _

_Tan sólo un par de marginadas y vagabundas almas habían quedado abandonadas entre esas gigantes e impotentes paredes, entre ellos el comandante, quien llevaba una cantidad tan exorbital de papeleo atrasado que los altos mandos le habían prohibido tomarse el día; Rivaille, que se había negado a ir a un mugroso pueblo a gastar tiempo y dinero, ¡Ni las escobas eran de buena calidad!; Eren, al cual el sargento no le había permitido ir a darse una vuelta y menos con la china esa; Armin y Mikasa, que se habían quedado para hacerle compañía al pobre de su amigo; Jean, quien había explicado que quería compartir tiempo de caridad con su caballo; y Hanji Zoe, la cual en su búsqueda por experimentar, había decidido permanecer en el cuartel para hacer un "buen uso" del vacío lugar. Lástima que pronto su plan quedó en el olvido luego de que Rivaille y Erwin hubieran previsto sus macabras intenciones y prohibido cualquier cosa que incluyera explosiones, fuego, titanes, un dolor de cabeza y mucho que limpiar; así que cuando decidió que lo mejor era abortar la idea e ir al pueblo, ya habían partido sin ella._

_Llegaba a dar risa y lástima la extraña mezcla que el destino había provocado. ¿Eren junto a Jean? ¿Rivaille compartiendo el mismo aire de Hanji? ¿Mikasa soportando los abusos del enano? ¿Erwin…? Bueno, Erwin sólo era Erwin, no hacía nada más que lamentarse de aquí para allá por haber retrasado lo inevitable: Esos malditos reportes. Y Armin estaba ahí aportando con su presencia y de paso, calmando los nervios más que crispados de la chica al ver como el sargento estaba demasiado cerca de su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos. _

_Siete personas obligadas implícitamente a acompañarse y entretenerse durante ese aburrido día, a convivir sin que nadie terminara herido o, en el peor de los casos, muerto. Y ahora, como nunca, todos estaban sentados sirviendose la comida más importante del día: El desayuno, mientras compartían el más absoluto, sepulcral y por sobre todo, incómodo, silencio._

_Uno que ponía nervioso hasta al mismísimo Levi. _

_-Ahhh, estoy aburrida -Bostezó Hanji Zoe, la loca de los titanes, rompiendo el témpano de hielo que se había formado en la estancia- Eren ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer para divertirnos? _

_-Callarte y acabar con tu comida-Respondió en su lugar Rivaille. Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza, suspirando. Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya estaban por comenzar con la séptima discusión, vaya día. _

_-Vamos, tú eres el de las buenas ideas -Siguió insistiendo, ignorando al amargado hombre, hasta ella estaba cansada de lidiar con su carácter- De seguro sabes de algo para alegrar esto. _

_Todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre el castaño, esperando alguna solución, el anhelo, la esperanza y el cansancio brillaban en casi todos esos rostros, menos en uno, que sólo demostraba el hastío y una clara frase escrita en su mirada "Si se te ocurre alguna estupidez, te mato" _

_-Realmente no se me ocurre nada -Respondió el aludido finalmente. No mentía, no sabía que podían hacer en esas circunstancias, pero tampoco era como si se hubiera esforzado en idear algo, aún era muy joven para morir y sabía que el sargento no mentía con esa amenaza- Gasté todo mi ingenio en idear lo de la otra vez._

_-Vaya que tienes poco "ingenio" -Murmuró el sargento, causando algunas risitas ahogadas entre los presentes. En esos momentos hasta los chistes del hombre más fuerte y amargado de la humanidad causaban gracia. El pelinegro tenía humor, aunque era uno demasiado retorcido y difícil de entender, pero humor a fin de cuentas. _

_Un suspiro colectivo se escuchó en el desolado comedor cuando todo se volvió a sumir en el mutismo. _

_-¿Y qué tal sí jugamos "Verdad o reto"?-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la pelirroja, jugueteando con la comida._

_._

_._

Al comienzo se había escuchado divertido, una buena forma de pasar el rato, no más que un simple e inocente juego. Pero jamás de los jamases se imaginó que las cosas terminarían así.

Había caído en la trampa y la única persona que podía haberlo salvado de esa vergüenza pública ahora estaba en frente de él dispuesto a todo.

Terrible, simplemente terrible.

Pasó la vista por cada uno de los presentes. Todos mantenían sus ojos fijos en esa salvaje e inusual escena, esos rostros pálidos y petrificados y las miradas espantadas y perplejas terminaron por acobardarlo, provocando que retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡Vamos, Eren! No tengo todo el día -Casi llora solo con ver como la pelirroja cargaba en su mano uno de sus nuevos inventos, una cosa llamada "Cámara grabadora" que según le había dicho y mostrado, hacia "videos", vividos recuerdos que podían mantenerse años intactos.

Una nueva escena traumante para añadir a su colección de "Las peores humillaciones de Eren Jaeger", algo que jamás podría borrar de su historial, y quien sabe, incluso también podía llegar a ser una cruel carta bajo la manga para una futura extorsión.

Las piernas le temblaron como gelatina, maldiciendo en voz baja al destino, las trampas y a su estúpida ingenuidad infantil.

Nota mental: Nunca más dejar tu suerte a merced de una botella.

.

.

_Hanji ya les había explicado la metodología del juego. Era simple: Hacías girar una botella y a la persona que apuntaba había que preguntarle "¿Verdad o reto"? y así sucesivamente. Llevaban un buen rato jugando y lo que comenzó como "Una simple entretención para pasar el rato" terminó en un llantos, gritos, desmayos y confesiones perturbadoras. Se había enterado que el comandante cuando pequeño era vestido como niña, que Jean dormía con una manta de caballos, que Mikasa temía a las babosas, y que el pasatiempo preferido de Hanji era leer el diario de vida que escribía Auruo. Y otras cosas terribles que no quería ni siquiera recordar, tendría pesadillas._

_También tuvo que presenciar horribles y asquerosos retos. Rivaille casi muere de espanto cuando tuvo que meter su mano en el basurero y mantenerla ahí por 1 minuto, por poco pierde la vista cuando Erwin bailó Single Ladies, Armin se desmayó luego de ser obligado a correr 15 minutos, a hacer 120 flexiones de brazos y 200 abdominales, y Mikasa se puso a llorar cuando, cruelmente, el sargento la retó a ponerse una babosa sobre su mano._

_La única persona que hasta ese momento no había sufrido la furia de la botella, era el joven de ojos verde azulados._

-_Entonces, el siguiente será... -La pelirroja dio vueltas a la botella. Todos contuvieron el aliento, en esta ronda le tocaba a preguntar al peor monstruo existente, al ser más macabro del mundo, un master en las vergüenzas y las lágrimas, la Mayor Hanji Zoe. El ambiente se volvió tenso y silencioso, todos rogando en voz baja que por favor ese trozo de vidrio no apuntara hacia ellos, hasta el mismo Rivaille, quien no se quedaba atrás gracias a sus crueles retos y preguntas, estaba nervioso. Y es que nada superaba a esa loca. _

_El frasco poco a poco se fue deteniendo, hasta apuntar al siguiente desafortunado: Eren_

_Mierda._

_-Verdad -Respondió en seguida. Ya con la vista había logrado percatarse que los retos no eran simples retos, era la expresión de la maldad pura; no quería ni imaginarse que terrible y aterradora penitencia le tocaría hacer si elegía esa alternativa. No, por cobardía y deseos de mantener su integridad física y mental intacta, prefería revelar cosas vergonzosas de su vida. _

_-Mis fuentes me han dicho que el corazón del joven Eren Jaeger ya le pertenece a alguien-Comenzó a hablar. El aludido palideció enseguida al notar hacia dónde iba la cosa- Dinos su nombre. _

"_Oh por todos los Dioses" Pensó. Los siete pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, haciendo que comenzara a arrepentirse de su elección. No se le había pasado por la cabeza el que pudiera hacer una pregunta de esa índole ¡Pensaba que el fin era ponerlo en ridículo! ¡No revelar romances y esas mugres!_

_Ya sabía que la inesperada suerte que había tenido era cuestión de tiempo para que se esfumara. Y también era totalmente consciente que la mujer estaba esperando el momento en que le tocara para sumarlo a su lista de víctimas ¡Pero esto era ridículo! ¿Para qué quería saber algo así? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Tal vez había sido muy obvio y ahora quería vengarse por ocultarle cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía la misma suerte que una rata tuerta y coja con el mal de Parkinson intentando comer un trozo de jalea? ¿Por qué el karma era tan hijo de la gran puta?... ¿¡Por qué se le había pegado el vocabulario del sargento!? _

_Quiso llorar. Tan solo su marchitado orgullo impedía que las lágrimas salieran._

_-Yo... -Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Sentía sus mejillas arder y los ojos picar- No puedo responder a esa pregunta, es algo muy personal -"Si la respondo existe la posibilidad de que muera degollado" Pensó, recordando la promesa que habían acordado con el mayor de mantener todo en secreto con el fin de "Evitar explicaciones, malos ratos y regaños"_

_Explicaciones, malos ratos y posibles regaños ¿Qué no era eso lo que justamente pasaría? Clavó la vista en Rivaille, su rostro era serio, tranquilo, impenetrable, demasiado sereno para significar algo bueno; parecía esperar pacientemente que él solito hallara una solución al problema en el que se había metido. "Maldito enano, cobarde, traidor. Te haré pagar con abstinencia por esto" Gruñía el chico en su mente. _

_Una suave y espeluznante risa hizo que alejara sus suplicantes ojos de aquel hombre y los dirigiera hacia la fuente del ruido. Lo que vio lo aterró. Las gafas de la reencarnación de Satanás estaban brillando, dándole un toque aún más temible; eso solo significaba que algo muy malo estaba por suceder. _

_-Entonces hagamos un trato, cambiemos a reto -Si no la hubiera estado mirando no habría podido creer que aquella voz siniestra pertenecía a Hanji Zoe- Diré tres nombres. Si alguno de ellos pertenece a la persona que te gusta ustedes deberán hacer la penitencia que yo elija -Tragó duro, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea- Si fallo no preguntaré nada más sobre el tema, ni hoy, ni nunca ¿Qué dices?_

_Ciertamente no le atraía decir a viva voz quien era su pareja, sobre todo porque no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, era el mismísimo sargento Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, su superior y la peor pesadilla de muchos. Pero si no lo decía él, la pelirroja igual se encargaría de que la verdad saliera a la luz, quizás de una forma mucho más vergonzosa que la anterior... Aunque igual existía la posibilidad de que no acertara, era remota y casi imposible conociendo a la mujer, pero aún quedaban esperanzas. Debía evitar que dijera el nombre correcto, no pensaba ponérsela tan fácil._

_-Una oportunidad -Él igual podría sus condiciones, cualquiera para hacer más improbable el margen de éxito._

_Ella solo sonrió._

_-De acuerdo._

_Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, toda la atención estaba puesta en esas dos figuras. Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, con suerte respiraban, lo único que se podía percibir era el terror del joven y la curiosidad que emanaba por cada uno de los poros de los presentes. ¿Acaso Mikasa al fin había conseguido seducir al castaño? ¿Bajo todo ese acoso existía un verdadero amor? Las especulaciones iban y venían dentro de la mente de los soldados, haciendo que sus corazones comenzaran a acelerarse de la pura emoción. _

_Todos totalmente ajenos a la inesperada realidad. _

_-Es Rivaille -Afirmó._

_El corazón de Eren se detuvo ¿Cómo era qué...? ¿Quizás...? Apretó los labios ¿Cómo había adivinado? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura? ¿Por qué el destino y el karma le hacían esto? ¿Tan mal niño había sido? Por favor que alguien le respondiera por qué diablos la vida lo pateaba de esta forma o entraría en crisis existencial. "Dios, has tu aparición mágica y explícame el motivo de este castigo,YA" _

_Pasó la vista por sus compañeros, todos esos rostros reflejaban una mezcla entre perplejidad y espectación, esperando a que afirmara o negara la aseveración. _

_Estaba jodido._

_Suspiró, mirando con infinita desesperación al pelinegro, rogándole sin palabras que le ayudase, que dijese algo, que la golpeara, dejara inconsciente o matara. Cualquier cosa. _

_Pero en vez de eso, el mayor tan sólo volteó la vista hacia otro lado, ignorando olímpicamente su cara de cachorro pateado. Estaba solo._

_Y ahora, doblemente jodido._

_Abrió la boca, su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar y sus manos cada vez sudaban más. No le quedaba otra cosa alternativa, estaba entre la espada y la pared: Había llegado el momento de soltarlo, de lanzárse a la hoguera y morir. _

_-Sí... _

_Sólo fue un suave y casi inentendible susurro, algo que fácilmente pudo haber sido confundido por la brisa del viento, pero no hizo falta más para provocar una catástrofe, una serie de sucesos tan embarazosos que casi podía sentir que desfallecería en cualquier momento. _

_Hanji soltó sonoras carcajadas, revolcándose en el piso mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. _

_Armin se desmayó nuevamente, murmurando rezos o plegarias a las diosas para que liberaran al demonio que "Supuestamente" había poseído a su mejor amigo. _

_Mikasa palideció y su cuerpo dejó de responder. Eren se comenzó a preocupar por su hermana luego de que pasara un minuto y ella ni siquiera pestañeara. _

_Erwin miró con reproche al pelinegro y comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre las relaciones en el trabajo, la ética profesional y conjeturas sobre su posible castigo y tortura. _

_Jean comenzó a burlarse y a reírse tan fuerte, que cuando se tragó una mosca ni la notó por estar totalmente concentrado en destruir el orgullo del pobre castaño. _

_Y Rivaille tan sólo rascó su mejilla, desinteresado. _

_-!Yahooo! -La pelirroja saltaba y brincaba por todo el lugar, mirando con una gigante y maliciosa sonrisa al joven- Ahora... ¡El reto!_

_._

_._

Unas delgadas pero firmes manos lo tomaron por los hombros, haciendo que se acercara. No pudo evitar soltar un _afeminado y poco masculino _grito_._

La persona frente a él tan sólo alzó una ceja, subiendo y bajando con inesperada diversión el alargado dulce que descansada entre sus labios.

Miles de insultos, maldiciones y preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero la principal, la más importante y que venía acompañada de más veneno y malas intenciones era: ¿Por qué Heichou no había hecho nada para evitarlo?

Frunció el ceño, aún recordaba con odio e infinito desprecio cuando la pelirroja comenzó a explicar su morbosa y vergonzosa penitencia.

.

.

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, loca? -Al fin Levi se dignó a abrir la boca. Casi se pudo ver como el alma abandonaba el cuerpo de los presentes al notar que no había negado la ridícula y casi imposible aseveración. _

_-Siempre he deseado ver a dos personas hacer esto -Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de obleas; al parecer ya estaba preparada. _

_"Puta y astuta loca" Pensó el sargento, captando automáticamente la sutil indirecta que estaba escrita entre líneas. _

_-¿Cuánto quieres que sobre? _

_-Dos centímetros -Sonrió con malicia. _

_El joven Jaeger no comprendía que cosa estaban hablando. ¿Dos centímetros? ¿De la galleta? ¿Y para qué debían sobrar? Se suponía que cuando uno come esas cosas, se come completa, es incorrecto dejar a un lado un trozo, menos si se trataba de una deliciosa galleta. La comida no se desperdiciaba. _

_Pasó la vista por sus compañeros. Esos rostros perplejos y hasta algo sonrojados le dejaron en claro que ellos veían algo que él todavía no había captado, el real sentido de las palabras. Y no parecía ser bueno. _

_-Arriba, Eren -El pelinegro se alzó del piso, sacudiéndose sus ropas- Acabemos con esto rápido._

_._

_._

Había sido un cruzamiento accidental entre Martes y Venus, una reacción impulsada por un elemento desconocido que terminó por darle la puta madre en menos de tres horas, haciéndolo pasar por la experiencia más traumante y embarazosa de su corta vida.

Al comienzo le había costado captar qué era lo que la mujer quería. Pero una vez que lo entendió deseó que un agujero negro de lo tragara, que la policía militar viniera a disecarlo, o quien sabe, incluso convertirse en titán y comerse a todos era una opción tentadora, luego simplemente los vomitaba y él se daba a la fuga. Perfecto.

¡Él solo quería una vida homosexualmente normal! Y el hecho de que Hanji-San estuviera grabando, Mikasa siendo sostenida por Armin, el comandante totalmente avergonzado mientras negaba con la cabeza, Jean riéndose a más no poder y el sargento frente a su rostro con un dulce en la boca mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, algo cabreado, no estaba ayudando en nada.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, estaba fuera de sus capacidades ¡Ni siquiera en el entrenamiento como cadete lo prepararon para esto! Su salud mental necesitaba que se echara para atrás, que huyera y desapareciera; era ahora o nunca.

-Yo… -Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rivaille fue más rápido, inteligente y astuto que el pobre chico y aprovechó la oportunidad para encajarle el dulce entre sus labios. Plan arruinado.

El balbuceo del joven, acompañado de un sonrojo aún más notorio fue un total deleite para el mayor. Debido a las circunstancias y ciertas personas desagradables que se acercaban demasiado a _su_ mocoso (Entiéndase como: Mikasa, MiHogar ,MyHouse o como sea que se llamara esa niña), había decidido mandar a la basura esa promesita de mantener todo en secreto y cumplir las estúpidas demandas de su compañera. Al final, si lo pensaba fríamente toda la situación giraba a su favor: Lo reclamaba como suyo y aseguraba que gente fastidiosa se alejara de él.

Tres meses escondidos ya habían sido más que suficientes, ya era hora de dejar públicamente en claro que el chico titán era suyo. Y que si _alguien _(Ackeman) se atrevía a tocarlo, le cortaría las manos, arrancaría los ojos y haría su vida infinitamente miserable hasta que acabara por arrepentirse de aquella osadía.

Claramente él era la persona _más poco celosa_ del mundo.

Posó una de sus manos tras la nuca del castaño cuando se dio cuenta que intentaba huir y dio una pequeña mordida a la galleta, acortándo unos centímetros la distancia entre sus rostros. Fijó sus ojos en los verde azulados de su niño, los cuales estaban llorosos y más abiertos de lo normal; amaba esa expresión, una que sólo él podía sacar a la luz, una que lo hacía ver increíblemente indefenso y lindo. Manjar para la vista, sólo para SU vista.

Otra mordida, ahora un tanto más grande que la anterior, acercó un poco más sus perfiles, y con ello, aumentó el nerviosismo y bochorno del menor. Calculó que quedaban unos cinco centímetros de galleta para tocar sus labios, pero no se apresuraría, se dedicaría en disfrutar ese momento lo más que pudiera, deleitarse con sus reacciones y embriagarse con la sensación de peligro que producía la situación, de gozar de lo prohibido y lo arriesgado de la maniobra.

La mano que no estaba enredada entre sus cabellos se deslizó hasta el brazo del menor, dando suaves y ligeros toques que provocaban cosquillas al chiquillo, haciéndolo temblar. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto frustrado al percatarse de la poca y nada participación que mostraba, no lo pensaba excusar con mariconadas como "Está avergonzado" o"Aún es pequeño, es normal que se ponga así" porque él solito se había metido en este _problemita _(Más que beneficioso para él, por supuesto).Pero bueno, siempre existía la opción de tomarlo por la fuerza y obligarlo, el resultado sería el mismo: Un sonrojado joven, una encolerizada acosadora y un video que desaparecería _misteriosamente_ a los pocos días.

Fue inusualmente lento y paciente, acrecentando con ello la necesidad de gritar como nenaza y salir huyendo del ojiverde; pero no lo haría, el poco y nada orgullo que aún le quedaba se lo impedía. Debía ser un_ macho_ hasta el final. Un suave quejido escapó por entre sus labios cuando el mayor dio una diminuta y casi imperceptible mordida, Eren rogaba para que el sargento acabara rápido con la jodida tortura y lo dejara libre de una vez, y Rivaille, en cambio, para que ese momento fuera eterno y el dulce jamás se terminara.

Y así, entre mordida y mordida, mirada y mirada y uno que otro empujón, protestas y plegarias mudas, llegaron a lo que el sargento llamó "El instante en que trágicamente ya todo se había ido al carajo y debía dejar ir al mocoso" No estaba muy seguro si habían dos centímetros entre ambos o era menos, pero realmente le daba igual, total, uno o dos centímetros eran_ bastante _distancia, no comprendía por qué Eren estaba tan exaltado, si aún quedaba suficiente espacio para_ más cosas_.

"_Bueno, démosle a la cuatro ojos un poco más de diversión" _Pensó, al tiempo que daba un último bocado, dejando un trecho tan corto entre sus bocas que llegó a ser abrumador.

Pudo jurar que el mocoso casi se desmaya cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente juntos como para sentir la respiración del otro. Su rostro, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido de un brillante color rojo, ahora se fue tornando algo más oscuro, hasta acabar en morado. No supo si reír o llorar al percatarse que se estaba ahogando.

Eso lo preocupó ¿Es que acaso estaba tan avergonzado que había dejado de respirar para suicidarse? Eso no lo podía permitir, porque si ese tierno y violable mocoso moría… Bueno, él quizás se convertiría en un hombre vago, ermitaño y aún más huraño de lo que ya era, tal vez los soldados lo terminarían odiando hasta el punto de lanzarlo a los titanes en ropa interior para que se lo comieran y fuera a perseguir a su novio al otro mundo para hallar nuevamente la paz interior y poder descansar en calma. Frunció el ceño ¿En qué estupidez estaba pensando? La única consecuencia de una improbable muerte de susodicho joven sería que estaría muy solo y sería aburrido, no tenía nada que ver con que sin Eren no podía vivir, claro que no. Era un hombre _hecho y derecho_, que pasara más del 90% de su tiempo acompañado del crío no tenía nada que ver, aún se podía autovaler… Al menos en el campo de batalla.

Le entraron ganas de matar a alguien, algo no estaba bien con él; se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del castaño y su actitud de perro obediente hasta extremos peligrosos. Mierda.

Clavó la vista en esas orbes verde azuladas. La vergüenza, el miedo, la desesperación y angustia, todo mezclado en esos grandes ojos fue demasiado irresistible, tentador, quería ver más expresiones en ese juvenil rostro, sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, y por sobre todo, dejarle bien en claro a cierta china, coreana o lo que fuera, que el mocoso era suyo.

Un fugaz brillo de malicia relampageó en sus pupilas, aterrando al muchacho en frente suyo.

Y no conforme con la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros, decidió hacer caso omiso a la petición de la mujer y morder el último trozo de galleta, juntando sus bocas en un _beso_. O bueno… Si se podía llamar así a Rivaille obligando a Eren a besarlo mientras este balbuceada inentendibles palabras, a punto de caer fulminado y con el alma fuera de su cuerpo.

-¡HYAAA! -Hanji no dejaba de chillar como la loca que era, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la cámara no saliera despedida por los aires y toda esa _valiosa _información se fuera a la basura.

-¡Lo mataré! ¡Correrá sangre! Maldito enano….-Mikasa comenzó a forcejear con más ímpetu, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos que con tanto esfuerzo sus amigos habían intentado reprimir. .

-¡Contrólate! -Gritó Armin, encaramádose sobre la chica para sostener sus brazos y evitar que tomara las cuchillas que no había logrado arrebatarle.

-¡Que gay! ¡No pensé que "La esperanza de la humanidad" bateara para este lado! ¡Estás muerto, Jaeger, maricamente muerto! -Jean, quien estaba tirado en el piso aferrado a los pies de la asiática, no pudo resistir la oportunidad de mofarse aún si luego el sargento lo fuera a golpear hasta matarlo.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? ¡Me descenderán de rango! ¡Dejarán a Hanji como comandante y a mi me tirarán a la calle! ¡Quedaré desempleado si los altos mandos se enteran de mi negligencia! -Sufría el comandante, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

"Terrible, simplemente terrible" Pensó el castaño, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no ver el desastre que había ocasionado la caprichosa acción de su superior. Sintió esa traviesa lengua dibujar el contorno de sus labios, provocando que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder y su cuerpo a temblar con más fuerza.

Estúpido y sensual Rivaille que sabía como hacerlo sucumbir ante sus caricias.

Pero la idea de Hanji chantajeándolo con el video, Jean llamándolo homosexual, su hermana acosándolo aún más y su mejor amigo posiblemente muerto por intentar calmarla, sumado a la mirada devastada de Erwin pudieron más que el deseo y la tentación, por lo que en un rápido movimiento logró agacharse y esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas, safándose así de las garras del monstruo besador.

Listo, la parte difícil ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba darse a la fuga y luego lanzarse por un precipicio, o meterse a una hoguera y que lo mataran por hereje, cualquier cosa servía.

Se levantó a tropezones, comenzando a correr lo más rápido que sus jóvenes piernas daban. Necesitaba alejarse de todo ese gentío, de los delirios de Hanji, de los insultos de Mikasa, de los quejidos de Armin, las risas de Jean y de los lamentos del comandante; pero por sobretodo, necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de ese enano pervertido, arruina orgullos y ladrón de masculinidad.

Escuchó espantado como sus fuertes zancadas eran acompañadas por otras. Alguien lo seguía de cerca, rogó en su interior que por favor no se tratara de Mikasa, Hanji o Rivaille, cualquiera de esos tres ponían en peligro su integridad física y podía quedar con una o dos lesiones si llegaba a enfrentarse con ellos. Primero su privacidad, luego su orgullo ¿Y ahora su cuerpo?

Dobló abruptamente a la derecha, no había que ser tonto para saber a dónde se dirigía, a la única zona segura de todo el castillo: Su celda.

-¡Eren! -La voz agitada del sargento le heló hasta los huesos. No por el hecho de que le tuviera miedo, bueno sí, un poquito; pero no era temor lo que sentía en esos momentos, era más bien… ¿Cómo se le llamaba a esos desesperados deseos de ser tragado mágicamente por la tierra? ¿Verguenza?

Apuró la carrera, podía jurar que nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, y es que la desesperación, sumado a la aterradora presencia del más bajito tras su espalda, le habían dado una fuerza y resistencia desconocida .Agradeció a los cielos cuando divisó al final del corredor esa tan conocida y raída puerta, esa que tantas veces había odiado y que ahora anhelaba locamente, la que daba al subterraneo.

Prácticamente la azotó al cerrarla, no quería ni siquiera voltear para ver que tipo de enfadada o amenazante expresión tendría el pelinegro en esos momentos. Sus manos temblaron al momento de ponerle llave, comenzaba a sentir los primeros estragos del cansancio conforme se acercaba a su destino. Bajó torpemente los escalones, sabía que con ello la huída aún no estaba lista, necesitaba llegar a su _cuarto _lo más rápido posible y de preferencia en una pieza, sin lesiones o suspiro de alegría escapó entre sus labios cuando sobrevivió el brutal desafío de bajar los 100 escalones sin tropezar, caer y morir en el intento.

Un golpe de suerte.

Rápidamente entró a su_ acogedora_ mazmorra, cerrando de un portazo la reja de la celda. Maldijo para sí mismo que no se dignaran a ponerle ni siquiera roñozas bolsas de harina a los barrotes, gracias a eso no tenía nada de privacidad, y si es que la tenía era sólo porque la puerta al subterráneo estaba cerrada y sólo él, Erwin y el sargento tenían la llave para poder entrar.

Se arrastró hasta su cama, cayendo boca abajo sobre ella. La parte buena de todo el asunto era que Rivaille había olvidado la llave del calabozo en su habitación, pero la parte mala era que sí tenía la que llevaba hasta ahí, y nuevamente, los barrotes no aportaban nada de intimidad, definitivamente no servían para esconderse.

Suspiró agotado, era cosa de segundos para que el pelinegro irrumpiera en la estancia y… Estruendosos sonidos de algo rompiéndose, seguidos del bajo murmullo de insultos y garabatos dejaron en claro que susodicho había llegado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Eren, abre la puerta -Llamó el mayor en cuanto estuvo frente al "cuarto" del castaño, apoyando su espalda contra la dura pared, su respiración era errática y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su níveo cuerpo, _"Qué asco, tendré que volverme a duchar, no son ni las 4 de la tarde y esta ya sería la tercera vez"_. Frunció el ceño enojado al notar que el más joven estaba ignorando su presencia y por sobretodo, su orden_- _He dicho que la abras -Demonios, el maldito mocoso lo dejaría afuera y como había sido tan estúpido y descuidado, no podía entrar por la fuerza. _"Putas llaves, puto mocoso, putos impulsos"_

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el mármol hasta rompérsela ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota al dejarse llevar por lo irresistible de las circunstancias? ¿Dónde había ido a parar la promesa que él mismo había obligado al moreno a hacer? ¿Por qué no estaba arrepentido? ¿Por qué se sentía tan putamente realizado? En parte sabía que tenía un_ poquito_ de culpa al haberse entusiasmado con la situación, pero Eren estaba montando demasiado escándalo por algo demasiado pequeño. ¡El mundo no se iba a acabar sólo porque un par de personas lo supieran!

Bueno, a menos que cierta pelirroja abriera la bocota y se encargara de informarles a todos sobre la nueva pareja.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -La voz del menor, amortiguada por las almohadas entre las cuales tenía escondido el rostro, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Una realidad tan trágica que hasta Romeo y Julietta se hubieran compadecido de él. El mocoso estaba enojado, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Nlo dejaría acercarse en semanas en un radio mínimo de 50 metros.

-En algún momento esto iba a suceder.

-Pero era nuestro secreto… -No era como si realmente hubiera mantenido el pacto porque le avergonzara ser novio del "Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", pero le aterraban las consecuencias que la noticia podía acarrear. Desde burlas, insultos, castigos, hasta la posibilidad de ser separado del sargentoiban y venían en su mente como desenlaces, cada uno más terrible que el anterior. Tan solo pensarlo ya se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba asustado, y eso, el mayor lo sabía.

-Nada malo sucederá, yo me encargaré de ello -Susurró, dedicándole ese tono aterciopelado que sólo al mocoso le dedicaba. Necesitaba seducirlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, no soportaría tolerar la ley del hielo y vivir sin los besos, las sonrisas y las atenciones de perro sumiso que el niño le daba- Abre la puerta -Casi se decapita con sólo pensar esas cursis cosas. Nada de caricias y cosas mariconas, SEXO, el sexo era lo que importaba ¡Estaría en una tortuosa abstinencia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo! ¡Se le caería el miembro de la pura necesidad!

-No quiero -Eso lo descolocó totalmente. Estaba intentando ser_ tierno _y _amable,_ y el puto bastardo de Eren se negaba a dejarlo entrar- ¡Andate, no te quiero ver! -Una vena empezó a palpitar en su sien, se estaba comenzando a arrepentir del momento en que le había permitido tratarlo de forma informal; por su mente no había pasado en aquellos instantes de debilidad mental que la brecha entre "Informalidad" e "Irrespetuosidad" era demasiado fina y fácil de cruzar.

Ese mocoso se las pagaría por hablarle de forma tan altanera.

-Dije… Que abrieras la maldita puerta -Ya estaba cabreado. ¡A la mierda la ley del hielo, él también podía ignorarlo! No era_ tan_ dependiente de Eren, no, no lo era.

-Quiero estar solo -Pequeños sollozos escapaban entre sus labios, estaba cansado, estresado, avergonzado y enojado, no andaba con deseos de ser consolado ni tampoco golpeado, y menos por el responsable de todo el desastre (Porque a su lógica, Rivaille tenía la culpa)- Por favor, déjame solo.

Tal vez fue el remordimiento, la penosa escena que estaba montando o quizás simple respeto por la plegaria del chico lo que lo impulsó a voltear sobre sus talones y comenzar a alejarse del lugar. Se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza que él sí podía llevar una vida totalmente normal sin el castaño hasta autoconvencerse de que era así. Había llegado el momento de ponerse a prueba.

-Cuando quieras, ven a mi habitación -Dijo, para finalmente desaparecer entre los largos pasillos.

El muchacho soltó un sonoro suspiro, secando con rabia las lágrimas que escapaban por sus ojos. Era un hombre, un macho ¡No debía andar llorando como una adolescente con el corazón roto! "Bueno, al menos ya nada puede ser peor" Pensó como consuelo, totalmente ajeno a lo que irremediablemente pasaría a la mañana siguiente…

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren inhaló profundamente, intentando infundirse el inexistente valor que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y es que nunca de los nunca se había podido imaginar que algo así podría haber sucedido.

De acuerdo, si ya ayer todo estaba mal, hoy su "tranquila" y "homosexualmente normal" vida, se habían acabado por ir a la mismísima mierda. El día anterior terminó por ser tan desastroso que hasta se le había olvidado un pequeño e importantísimo detalle: La llegada de los soldados.

Bien, no era tan malo. O sea, aún existía la posibilidad de que Hanji-San no dijera nada y todo siguiera su rumbo, que quedara en el olvido, tan solo un desliz, una broma de mal gusto. Nada más. Pero no, el destino lo odiaba, no le bastaba con ponerlo en verguenza frente a sus amigos, sino que ahora se empeñaba en hacerlo frente a toda la división.

Joder…

En el fondo sabía que sería inevitable. Pero no lo logró procesar en su totalidad hasta que, finalmente, la tragedia sucedió: Los miembros regresaron y enseguida se habían encontrado con un escenario de lo más inusual.

Al comienzo se sorprendieron al notar que Mikasa, la acosadora de Eren por excelencia, se negaba a salir de su habitación, y quien se atreviera a entrar salía a los pocos segundos lleno de golpes y llorando. Pero bueno, nadie le dio especial importancia, tal vez estaba pasando por esos momentos en que las mujeres se ponían gruñonas y violentas… ¿Menopausia quizás? ¿Qué no era algo joven?

Luego se extrañaron al ver como el comandante pasó de ser ese atractivo hombre desmaya mujeres a un muerto viviente luego de trabajar toda la noche debido a que no había hecho absolutamente nada durante el día librepor supuestas "distracciones" y se había espantado al notar que al llegar el crepúsculo aún le quedaba una tonelada de papeles e informes por revisar, escribir y firmar. Pero nuevamente, nadie le tomó atención, no era algo desconocido que si se trataba de papeles y documentos, Erwin era el Rey en evitarlos y dejar todo a último momento. Un genio de la estrategia, pero un vago a fin de cuentas.

Tampoco le dedicaron interés al hecho de que el sargento Rivaille estaba mucho más molesto y sádico de lo normal ¿Y cómo no? ¡Eren no dejaba de evitarlo!. Todos hicieron caso omiso a la no tan extraña conducta del hombre, él siempre estaba enojado, que lo estuviera un poco más o un poco menos no significaba nada, existía una alta probabilidad de que hubiera encontrado un nuevo ventanal sin limpiar y que por eso anduviera hecho una furia.

Se comenzaron a preocupar cuando vieron al usualmente feliz y viváz Eren Jeager vagar por los pasillos del castillo con la mirada perdida y una expresión traumatizada, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el alma y ahora se tratara de un zombie que hacía las cosas por simple inercia. Y nuevamente las especulaciones salieron al aire. Tal vez había descubierto que era adoptado, o había sido citado a un nuevo juicio para intentar matarlo. ¿O quizás el rey titán se le había aparecido en sueños para anunciar la extinción de la humanidad?

Pero lo que finalmente acabó por aterrarlos y dejar en claro que _algo no iba bien_, fue el hecho de que la mayor Hanji pasó demasiado tiempo encerrada en su habitación. De por si eso era malo, todos intentaban evitar que pasara una gran cantidad tiempo sola en ese cuarto porque siempre, _siempre_, salía con algún nuevo invento extremadamente peligroso o incluso mortal. Lo peor era que no sólo estaba aislada en _ese_ lugar, sino que también se podía escuchar como hablaba sola, reía macabramente y una que otra vez algo se quebraba.

Bueno, era verdad que la situación no era "normal", pero vamos, se trataba de la legión de reconocimiento, el lugar en donde existía un enano dictador obsesionado por la limpieza con un talento ridículamente increíble para destrozar titanes, un comandante lo suficientemente loco como para mandar, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, a un ejército completo a la muerte segura; un joven de tan solo 15 años capaz de convertirse en un gigante y cierta pelirroja cuyas creaciones y excéntricos planes eran capaces de espantar al mismo diablo.

Sí, definitivamente, cuando pensabas en algo _normal_, la legión era lo último que se te venía a la mente. Era mejor solo llamarla… ¿Tranquila?

Pero la aparente "calma" fue abruptamente interrumpida. Sí, las 7 personas involucradas en ese macabro juego sabían que tarde o temprano cierta mujer se encargaría de que todos y cada uno de los miembros se enteraran de la buena nueva.

Lamentablemente, fue más temprano que tarde. Para ser exactos: Ese mismo día a la hora de la cena.

Y como era de esperarse, tuvieron exáctamente la misma reacción que tuvieron nuestros pobres soldados. Algunas mujeres se desmayaron, otras rieron divertidas diciendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto y un pequeño grupo comenzó a chillar y saltar emocionadas. Los hombres palidecieron aterrados con sólo pensar que el gnomo gruñón tenía corazón y uno que otro por ahí lloró al saber que su amor unilateral ya no sería correspondido.

Fue cosa de tiempo para poder ver a Eren y Erwin corretear de aquí para allá para intentar sostener a un encolerizado Rivaille que molía a golpes a la pelirroja quien no dejaba de gritar y correr para salvar su hermosa y tan preciada vida. Aunque bueno, por más que se repitieran un sinfín de veces que debían perdonar y olvidar, también tenían sentimientos de profundo odio y deprecio hacia ella, uno por arruinar su orgullo, y el otro por ser el principal motivo de un futuro desempleo. Así que al final, por más que intentaron detener al pequeño hombre, se rindieron al cabo de 34 minutos de concienzudas peleas, golpes e insultos. En el fondo ambos anhelaban darle una buena paliza a la Mayor, así que dejarían que el sargento la golpeara por ellos.

Hanji Zoe terminó con un brazo roto, la muñeca derecha esguinzada, moretones en su rostro y uno que otro corte esparcido por lo ancho y largo de su anatomía, pero, para fortuna de ella e infortunio de otros, no murió.

Y es que Rivaille, muy a su pesar, estaba agradecido por haberlo incentivado a realizar algo que por casualidades del destino no había podido hacer: Pregonearle a todos que el joven Eren Jaeger ya tenía dueño. Y no cualquier dueño, sino el mismísimo sargento, el hombre que no dudaría ni un segundo en decapitar a quien fuera que se le acercara demasiado al mocoso.

Pero aunque estuviera profundamente agradecido con su "amiga", claramente no se lo diría con palabras ni tampoco lo expresaría en su rostro, estaba fuera de su comportamiento, y tampoco pensaba darle el placer de sentirse alagada o hasta satisfecha por sus acciones. Pero bueno, de vez en cuando no hacía mal un acto de amabilidad; le daría las gracias perdonando su vida.

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~**

.

.

.

Varios días después…

Eren y la mayor Hanji caminaban tranquilamente por entre los pasillos de la ajetreada legión. Ya el shock que había causado la noticia se había esfumado, Erwin podía respirar tranquilo al recibir la milagrosa noticia de sus superiores diciendo que lo habían perdonado y permitido seguir a la cabeza de la división, e inesperadamente ahora muchos miraban al joven castaño con cierto respeto, tal vez por haberse ganado el marchitado corazón de ese temible hombre, quien sabe.

Al final el pelinegro había tenido razón, nada malo había pasado ¡Incluso se podía decir que todo estaba mejorando! Ya no habían más acosos y espionajes en la ducha, ni toqueteos indecorosos a su trasero o cartas de amor anónimas en su cuarto. Ser novio del sargento tenía sus ventajas, sin duda.

Y debido a eso, luego de días siendo perseguido, pateado, insultado y acosado por un más que enojado Rivaille, había decidido perdonarlo. Y por supuesto, habían tenido varias series de sexo de reconciliación, incluso Rivaille comenzó a planear maneras de hacer enojar más seguido a su mocoso y así tener "Atenciones especiales" con mayor frecuencia, aunque él mismo acabó por contenerse cuando Eren comenzó a susurrarle en el oído miles de cariñosos "Te amo".

Pero aún quedaba un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle por resolver. Un cabo suelto que no lograba encajar en ninguna parte, una incógnita aún más grande que el origen de los titanes, algo vital para su vida y cordura.

-Hanji-San... ¿Cómo fue que se enteró que ya estaba con alguien?

El hecho de que la mujer lo haya intuido, adivinado y sacado partido de ello no tenía ningún sentido. A menos de que su vida privada igual sea motivo de investigación para ella, claro.

-Simple, mi iluso Eren. Tan sólo pregunté y te hice creer que sabía la verdad ¡Y bingo! Luego tú solito te delataste con tus actos.

-¿Y cómo supo que era Heichou?

-En un momento lo miraste de una manera extraña, así que pensé que te espantarías si te emparejaba con el enano, ¡Pero quién lo diría! No esperaba que realmente fuera así. Presentimiento puro.

-Ah…

Bien, Hanji Zoe podía ser una total demente y suicida, una persona extremadamente aterradora y hasta algo estúpida sin sentido del peligro. Pero nadie podía negar que tenía suerte, demasiada.

Lástima que aún no se percataba de que la grabación _misteriosamente_ había desaparecido. Misteriosamente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"_

_ Dalai Lama_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

De acuerdo, sé que les debo una explicación, tardé mucho en subir este extra que se suponía que tendría "Entre 2.000 y 3.000 palabras" Pero bueno, lo mío es escribir largo, así que lo que comenzó corto acabó en esto, espero que el tamaño compense lo que tardé en subirlo :c La razón por la que me demoré fue que me echaron de casa(?) me pelee con mi padrastro y mi mamá me compró pasajes para que fuera a "Vacacionar" a la casa de mis abuelos, pero _misteriosamente_ no tenía pasaje de regreso y bleh~ Así que pasé más de la mitad del tiempo peleando, luego tragando la noticia de que me debía ir y adaptándome a mi nueva casa, y cuando me di cuenta, había pasado mes y medio. Actualmente vivo una vida tranquila junto a mi perro y mi cámara fotográfica, pero debo regresar a buscar mi teclado, me estreso si no toco piano(?)

.

Espero que les guste, por más que intenté darle un toque divertido, estaba tan enojada que esto fue lo que salió(?)

Pandicorniio, ChaveChave, manzanaverdeypeluda, SuzuNaykiu, rinaloid y Charlie Wololo, aquí está el extra con todo mi amor. A las otras personas que querían un lemon más detallado, lo siento, me desespera escribir lemon y esas cosas románticas(?) si un alma bondadosa me diera un curso para escribir uno bien hard se lo agradecedía(?).

Bueno, y con esto finalizamos la historia "Entre disfraces, sedantes, golpes e insultos", espero que les haya gustado. **Si dejan un review algo mágico y desconocido sucederá(?) **Avisen si tiene faltas o error gramatical.

¡Adios!


End file.
